


Some Things Shouldn't Be a Chore

by Euphy, scifigrl47



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Author has mental issues, Domestic, Fluff, Français | French, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Translation, actually the translator has them too
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphy/pseuds/Euphy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve est quelqu'un de responsable, alors que Tony préfère payer des gens pour faire les choses à sa place. Mais lorsque la tour devient un vrai foutoir, tout le monde se met d'accord pour y mettre du sien. Enfin, pas vraiment tout le monde … Et certaines choses ne devraient pas être une corvée.</p>
<p>Ceci est la traduction d'une fiction de Scifigrl47, dont vous pouvez trouver la version originale sur ce même site.<br/>Beta-lectrice : Gwenhifar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Things Shouldn't Be a Chore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381185) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



\- J'ai trouvé un trognon de pomme en plein milieu du hall d'entrée.

Tony Stark leva les yeux de son dernier schéma en date, le visage éclairé par la projection holographique. Steve Rogers l'observait d'un air contrarié.

\- Oooookay.

Sa réponse s'étira, alors qu'il essayait d'emmagasiner l'information.

Steve le fixait, et il se demanda ce qu'il était censé dire à cet instant. Cap avait une de ces façons de le regarder … comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui, et Tony savait pertinemment qu'il ne remplirait jamais ses attentes.

\- Et tu l'as ramassé ? demanda-t-il, finalement.

Steve fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il d'un air outré, mais là n'est pas la question. La vraie question c'est de savoir ce qu'il faisait là en premier lieu.

Tony ouvrit la bouche, hésita, la referma, puis la rouvrit :

\- C'est pas moi, je …commença-t-il, puis fit un geste de la main, cherchant ses mots et déplaçant une fenêtre sur son écran en même temps, … ne mange pas.

Les sourcils de Steve se froncèrent.

\- Mais tu dois manger.

\- Mmmh, je vais m'y mettre. Juste après, promis. C'est une super idée. Je suis content que tu en ais parlé, Cap. Je m'y mettrai juste après, on en a fini maintenant ?

Il avait conscience du désespoir qui emplissait sa voix, car faire face à un Steve Rogers inquiet le rendait affreusement nerveux.

\- Non, répondit le blond, en penchant la tête sur le côté, il y avait un trognon de pomme en plein milieu du hall, Tony. Par terre. Quelqu'un dans cette maison, l'a simplement … laissé tomber ici et est parti comme si de rien était. Mais pourquoi ? Comment on peut faire ça ?

Il y avait forcément un piège quelque part, et Tony ne savait pas trop comment s'en sortir.

\- Sans s'en apercevoir ? dit-il au final. Attends, est-ce que c'est une discussion importante qu'on a là ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est important, et pourtant je vois pas ce que je pourrais tirer d'un simple trognon de pomme au milieu d'un hall.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas ? demanda Steve.

\- Pas franchement, non. Parce que, de un, je ne l'ai pas vu. Et de deux, même si je l'avais vu, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas calculé parce que je ne fais pas attention à, euh, ce genre de choses.

Il fronça les sourcils devant son écran.

\- C'est qu'un trognon de pomme, c'est pas la fin du monde, continua-t-il, en tapant sur son clavier. JARVIS, enlève le relais énergétique et montre-moi ce que ça donne sans le circuit. »

\- C'est important, commença Steve, en même temps que l'IA répondait. Désolé JARVIS, s'excusa-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil au plafond. La situation dégénère complètement. J'ai trouvé une serviette mouillée, les restes d'un repas et un chapeau rempli de sauce salsa sous la table basse ce matin une tasse de café depuis longtemps passé dans une des salles de bain, et six autres dans la cuisine. Toutes les chaussures que vous avez portées ces trois derniers jours sont entassées près de l'ascenseur. Et quelqu'un a jeté une vingtaine de stylos dans la cuisine-

\- Ah, ça c'était sûrement moi, marmonna rapidement Tony, dans sa tasse de café.

Mais vu le regard rempli de déception de Steve, son ouïe de Super Soldat avait relayé le message quand même. Saloperie de sérum.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? lâcha-t-il, d'un air blasé.

\- Euh, j'étais pressé, il m'en fallait un qui marche et quand j'ai enfin trouvé, j'ai oublié de ranger les autres ? se justifia-t-il, d'une voix de plus en plus nerveuse et désolée. C'était que dans un coin de la cuisine, y'avait plein de place pour marcher, ailleurs que sur les stylos.

\- Normalement, pas un seul centimètre carré du sol ne devrait être couvert de stylos, Tony, lui expliqua lentement Steve, d'un ton doux, comme s'il parlait à un gamin capricieux.

Tony aurait aimé pouvoir lui en vouloir pour cela, mais ça convenait étrangement à la situation.

\- C'est pas grave, les femmes de ménage passent aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il, avant de grimacer, car son café était froid.

Il posa la tasse sur une pile de dossiers dont l'équilibre était déjà précaire, et qui tangua légèrement sous le poids de l'objet.

Steve le fixait avec tant d'insistance que Tony demanda :

\- Quoi ?

Le blond prit la tasse, et en ramassa quatre autres qui traînaient par là.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devrait se passer, dit-il, d'une voix si ferme et si sévère, si Steve, que son interlocuteur en grimaça. Je ne dis pas qu'on devrait faire le gros du travail, mais comment veux-tu instaurer un sens de la responsabilité si tu emploies toujours des gens pour faire ça à ta place ?

\- Mais j'aime les choses comme elles sont. Je suis nul à tous ces trucs de « responsabilité ».

En réalité, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus irresponsable, mais il détestait en parler.

Steve le regardait de cet air malheureux et pincé que Tony haïssait et auquel il ne savait jamais quoi répondre. La plupart du temps, il tentait de le leurrer en balançant quelque chose d'encore plus détraqué que lui devant Steve, et lui proposait par la suite de lui acheter les Dodgers une énième fois. Mais aucun de ses subterfuges ne fonctionnait vraiment.

Il inspira un grand coup et se lança.

\- Steve, on passe notre temps à sauver le monde et quand ce n'est pas le cas, on a autre chose à faire, des choses importantes. Regarde, je-

Il baissa les yeux sur son projet actuel et, Dieu lui en soit témoin, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce que c'était. Lorsqu'il l'avait commencé, ça lui avait paru très très important, mais à cette seconde précise, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cet amas de fils, de métal et de, euh … est-ce que c'était un composant radioactif ça ? … enfin, de ce que ça pouvait bien être.

Il fallait qu'il s'en souvienne. Avant de fabriquer une autre bombe, accidentellement. Ou une intelligence artificielle de plus. Une IA causerait plus de problèmes, en réalité, mais Coulson flippait vraiment au sujet des EEI (Engin Explosif Improvisé). Il passait son temps à déambuler dans la tour en parlant de dommages collatéraux et Tony en avait vraiment marre d'être constamment menacé d'un taser sans raison valable.

\- On est très occupés. C'est normal que ça soit un peu le bordel ici, rajouta-t-il, en ouvrant un plan qu'il étudia une seconde. Eh ! Mais c'est un grille-pain !

\- Quoi ? demanda Steve.

\- Non rien, t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Mais, attends, pourquoi est-ce j'ai cru qu'un grille-pain avait besoin d'isotopes de plutonium ? Non, sérieux, même venant de moi, je trouve ça un peu abusé … ça aurait été tellement plus facile d'utiliser une impulsion électromagnétique, tellement plus stable, pour un résultat égal. En plus, personne n'aime avoir du pain grillé radioactif, dit-il, en pointant Steve de son tournevis, personne.

\- C'est vrai, répondit-t-il, d'un air amusé qui ne dura qu'un moment, le temps qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il avait entendu. Attends une seconde, tu as bien dit plutonium ?

\- T'inquiète pas, tout est sous contrôle.

La carcasse métallique du grille-pain laissa tout à coup échapper un bip presque furieux, tant il était puissant.

\- Oh non. Sérieusement ? JARVIS, est-ce que j'ai vraiment programmé une intelligence artificielle dans ce grille-pain ?

\- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de votre part, Monsieur, répondit l'IA, d'un ton étrangement amusé. A un moment, j'ai même pensé que vous alliez sautiller partout dans l'atelier en vous écriant 'il est vivant !' mais je sais aussi que vous préférez avoir un public pour vos exclamations théâtrales passionnées.

\- Ca te dirait d'aller vivre dans le joli grille-pain, JARVIS ? Ça me ferait des vacances, maintenant que tu es devenu incroyablement acariâtre, déclara Tony, en souriant comme le fou qu'il était. Je ne comprends vraiment pas d'où te viennent tous ces défauts de personnalité.

\- De vous, il me semble. Préféreriez-vous que ce panneau soit retiré de façon à ce qu'aucune explosion ou perte de membre éventuelle ne soit à déplorer ? questionna JARVIS, tandis que Tony ressoudait un morceau de métal.

\- Aigri, tu es aigri ! chantonna son créateur en guise de réponse. Hey, Grille-pain, t'es vivant ? J'ai déjà été aussi loin dans ta programmation ? »

Il le piqua de façon expérimentale et l'appareil bipa à nouveau.

\- Merde. Bon. Nous sommes les heureux détenteurs d'un grille-pain intelligent … ça c'est quelque chose hein ? Peut-être qu'au Baxter Building, ils ont un portail vers la Zone Négative, mais nous, on a de l'électroménager grognon. Avec la chance que j'ai, il sera sûrement allergique aux pains aux raisins ou un truc du genre, et on finira par se battre avec lui à coup de couteaux à beurre et de Poptarts rassis.

Il leva les yeux pour s'apercevoir que Steve avait posé ses mains sur son visage et que ses épaules tremblaient. Soit il riait, soit il pleurait, soit c'était le début de la dépression nerveuse, pas facile de deviner parfois. Toutes les options se ressemblaient, jusqu'à ce qu'on en arrive aux cris. Décidant qu'il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin, Tony posa ses outils sur la table avec précaution et ignora délibérément le grille-pain lorsque celui-ci s'éloigna imperceptiblement du tournevis.

Erf, il l'avait pourvu de roues. Nom de Dieu, pourquoi avait-il- oh, c'est vrai. Pour une livraison éventuelle de toasts.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de fabriquer des trucs quand il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours.

\- Je confirme, déclara Steve, en relevant finalement la tête.

Eeeeet, oui. Tony était en train de faire ce truc où il n'arrivait pas à faire la différence entre ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il disait à haute voix. Comme c'était gênant.

\- Pour nous deux, en effet.

\- Okaaay, je vais donc me concentrer pour former des phrases que j'ai vraiment l'intention de te dire, répondit Tony, en glissant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux.

Steve le fixa avec insistance.

\- Tu as les cheveux pleins d'huile moteur maintenant.

\- Ça arrive. Très souvent même. C'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Y'a de l'huile partout ici, c'est mon truc.

Dummy, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, lui tendit un torchon encore plus sale que ses mains.

\- Je comprends pas en quoi tu crois que ça va m'aider, dit-il au robot, qui essayait en vain de lui essuyer le visage, tu- Stop ! Non, ne-

Il attrapa le chiffon en soupirant, surtout pour que Dummy arrête d'essayer de l'aider.

\- Merci.

Le bras mécanique du robot s'abaissa piteusement et Tony soupira à nouveau.

\- Non, je te remercie vraiment, c'est rien, c'est gentil d'avoir voulu aider- oh mon Dieu, n'essaie pas de nettoyer Steve ! Tu dépasses les bornes ! Non, ne-

Une de ses mains alla s'écraser sur son visage, tandis que Cap se faisait épousseter avec un chiffon sale.

Steve étant Steve, il resta parfaitement immobile et souriant pendant que le robot fou s'affairait autour de lui, faisant glisser le morceau de tissu noirci sur ses épaules et sa tête.

\- Merci Dummy, dit-il, tu vois Tony, même lui se rend compte que nous devons prendre soin de nos quartiers.

\- Dummy a été créé par un ado de 17 ans, avec une demie heure de sommeil au compteur, et deux bouteilles de rhum dans le sang, sans oublier la tasse de café pleine de germes que je buvais en oubliant à chaque fois qu'elle était là depuis des jours, lui fit remarquer Tony. Ça m'étonne pas qu'il soit un petit peu spécial.

Dummy bipa, fit un tour sur lui-même, se prit le bord du bureau, et manqua de tomber.

\- Moui, je sais, moi aussi j'ai du mal avec le manque de place ici. Tu veux faire connaissance avec le nouveau grille-pain ?

Il souleva le petit appareil outré d'être ainsi malmené, et le posa sur le rebord de la table.

\- Dis bonjour.

Les deux machines se mirent immédiatement à biper de concert. C'était adorable à regarder. Si bien que Tony se laissa aller dans sa chaise et les observa en souriant. Et puis il se rappela tout à coup que Steve était dans la pièce et pivota sur lui-même. Captain America, toujours héroïque bien qu'il soit habillé d'une de ses horribles chemises boutonnées jusqu'en haut et d'un de ses pantalons couleur kaki-armée, était en train de ranger son labo.

\- Oh non. Non, non, non, lâcha Tony, avant de se précipiter derrière lui pour récupérer tout un tas de choses des mains de Steve. Entre autres : des tasses à café, des boîtes de pizza vides, une des flèches de Clint, quelques formulaires qu'il avait eu la flemme de remplir et qui étaient désormais des avions en papier, le récipient du mixeur rempli d'une matière verdâtre peut-être comestible et deux magazines automobiles.

\- Non.

Steve lui sourit, parce qu'il prenait ça pour de l'aide et non pas de la désapprobation. Et il touchait ses affaires, les affaires de Tony : des choses potentiellement dangereuses ou gênantes ou tout simplement secrètes, comme la majeure partie de ses possessions.

Tony résista à l'envie de n'en faire qu'un gros tas au sommet duquel il se percherait, crachant et soufflant comme un dragon assis sur son pathétique petit trésor.

\- Non, Steve, déclara-t-il, en serrant ses affaires, ses si précieuses précieuses affaires contre son torse. Je vois clair dans ton jeu, et c'est non. Définitivement.

Le blond réfléchit pendant un moment, puis soupira.

\- Très bien. C'est ton espace, je comprends. Mais pour ce qui est des pièces communes … il est hors de question qu'on s'en serve de décharge. Si nous ne respectons pas notre espace vital, alors nous ne nous respectons pas les uns les autres. C'est aussi simple que cela et je ne vais pas vous laisser oublier ça.

\- Quand tu dis ce genre de trucs, j'arrive presque à imaginer le drapeau qui flotte derrière toi, répondit Tony.

Et Steve en parut blessé pendant une seconde, alors il s'empressa de rectifier le tir avant que l'expression ne s'imprime vraiment sur son visage.

\- Non, non, je ne me moquais pas. Mais tu as l'air tellement convaincu quand tu en parles, tu y crois tellement, que ça me laisse pantois.

Il lâcha toutes ses affaires sur son bureau en prenant soin d'éviter le grille-pain.

\- Ecoute Steve, nous sommes des adultes, des super-héros et nous avons des caractères très différents. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? Organiser une réunion de famille et donner une liste de corvées que chacun devra effectuer ou il se verra privé d'argent de poche ?

Trop occupé à trier le bordel de fils - et de bonbons qui y ressemblaient étrangement - qu'il avait créé sur son bureau, Tony ne remarqua pas tout de suite le silence inquiétant qui s'étirait encore et encore. Il releva brusquement la tête et s'aperçut que Steve souriait. On pouvait voir toutes ses dents bien blanches et bien alignées. L'estomac de Tony se noua d'un coup.

\- Non, dit-il, hors de question, Steve Rogers. C'est chez moi ici et je ne te laisserai pas faire ça, je te l'interdis formellement, tu m'entends ?

*-*-*

\- Ceci est une réunion de famille, expliqua Steve aux personnes rassemblées autour de la table.

Tony dût résister à l'envie de se frapper la tête contre la table de la cuisine.

Quelqu'un – très certainement Clint, vu qu'il aimait bien le prendre comme bouc émissaire dans ces cas-là – étouffa un rire. Natasha l'en pensait apparemment tout aussi coupable, car le bruit d'une chaussure allant frapper contre un os se fit entendre de sous la table, et Clint grimaça.

Imperturbable, Natasha acquiesça et demanda :

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Du fait que nous devrions avoir un peu plus de respect pour nos quartiers, répondit Steve. Tony nous autorise à vivre ici et-

\- Je tiens à préciser que je me fiche complètement de ce que vous faîtes à ma tour, le coupa Tony, en levant une main. Vraiment rien à branler.

Steve lui lança un regard noir. Du genre « je m'attendais à quelque chose de beaucoup mieux de ta part là, parce que c'est important pour moi ». Tony se laissa aller dans sa chaise en soupirant.

\- Steve pense que nous nous comportons comme des bêtes sauvages dans une résidence pour vieux célibataires, se corrigea-t-il.

\- J'ai vu votre labo, déclara tout à coup Coulson, de l'autre côté de la table, penché sur une pile de dossiers. Et je peux vous dire que c'est une insulte à l'hygiène d'une bande de vieux célibataires livrés à eux-mêmes. Sans aucun doute.

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligé de rester. Vous pouvez toujours retourner dans votre petite cellule stérile que le SHIELD ose appeler 'quartiers personnels', si ça vous chante, répliqua Tony d'un ton doucereux.

\- Je ne suis plus autorisé à choisir mes quartiers, continua Coulson, en haussant un sourcil. Toute une histoire avec un livreur de pizza, des flèches explosives, une formule magique, des anchois et une bouteille de tord-boyaux de contrebande.

\- Pour ma défense- commença Clint, avant que l'agent ne lui donne un coup derrière la tête.

L'archer sourit, prenant cela pour une marque d'affection. Connaissant Coulson, c'était sûrement le cas.

\- De ce fait, je suis coincé ici, et Steve dit vrai. Cet endroit est devenu une vraie décharge ces dernières semaines.

\- Pour sûr, cela me peine de l'admettre, mais nous avons échoué à la tâche de garder nos appartements en bon état, lança Thor, alors qu'il polissait Mjölnir sur la table. Avec ses pieds.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ? Une Kaper Chart ? demanda Bruce.

Il soupira lorsque tout le monde se contenta de le regarder d'un air perdu.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que personne n'était normal ici et n'a donc été faire du camping quand il était petit.

\- Je regrette, mais mes parents étaient plus que ravis de m'envoyer en colo, pendant des mois parfois, répliqua joyeusement Tony. Bruce leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Steve retrouvait cet air pincé et malheureux qui rendait l'ingénieur si nerveux.

\- Tu allais dans des colos de riches, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Bruce.

\- Pffff, se contenta de souffler Tony.

\- C'est quoi une Kaper Chart ? demanda Clint, tout en faisant glisser une tête de flèche contre son avant-bras de ses doigts agiles.

\- Une liste de corvées, lui répondit Coulson, normalement utilisée chez les Scouts pour que chaque gamin ait une tâche à accomplir. En général, la liste est faite de façon à ce que les corvées soient facilement échangeables, et sert à instaurer un sens de responsabilité au sein du groupe. Elle convient tout à fait à des enfants de 10 ans.

Il referma son dossier et ajouta : C'est tout à fait ce qu'il nous faut.

\- Non, contra Tony, d'une voix ferme, je paie déjà une équipe de nettoyage pour s'en charger, contentez-vous de ne pas laisser traîner vos sous-vêtements sales sur la table de la cuisine et cessez de cacher vos boîtes de cookies vides sous le canapé alors qu'il y a une poubelle à moins de 3 mètres, oui Thor, je sais que c'est toi-

\- Il y avait des sous-vêtements sur la table de la cuisine ? s'exclama Steve d'un air abasourdi qui sous-entendait assez bien un 'mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?!' qu'il était bien trop poli pour exprimer à haute voix. Qui a posé ses sous-vêtements sur la table ?

\- J'ai pas regardé l'étiquette, Steve, répliqua sèchement Tony, je ne sais pas et je m'en fous. Je dis simplement qu'on peut se débrouiller sans avoir à nous humilier devant de potentiels invités avec une putain de liste sur le mur, comme si on portait tous des shorts et des bérets libellés au nom du « Joyeux Camp des Petits Branleurs ».

\- Ce nom ne me parait pas approprié pour un endroit où les gens envoient leurs enfants, dit Thor, d'un air clairement désapprobateur, tandis que Steve disait : Tony, surveille ton langage, franchement, tu es en présence d'une dame.

Natasha eut l'air amusé, et Tony perdit brusquement patience.

\- Cet endroit n'existe pas ! hurla-t-il, mais vous êtes en train de transformer ma tour en « Joyeux Camp des Petits Branleurs », et je ne veux pas y vivre ! C'est plus que hors de question ! Je paie les femmes de ménage et je ne laisse pas mon boxer sur la table de la cuisine !

\- Ah, c'était pas moi alors, déclara Natasha, avant de récolter tous les regards dans la pièce.

\- Le temps que le cerveau de Tony redémarre, commença Coulson, tandis que Steve rougissait furieusement en balbutiant, que Clint souriait d'une façon qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour son prochain entraînement contre ladite espionne, que Thor semblait se demander si c'était son boxer et que Bruce restait complètement inébranlable. Est-ce que quelqu'un à quelque chose à ajouter avant que je ne commande la liste ?

Tony secoua la tête, convaincu que ça n'allait pas passer. Il n'y avait pas moyen que les autres cautionnent de telles âneries, tout resterait tel quel et il n'aurait pas à faire ce stupide travail d'équipe. Il pourrait retourner dans son atelier crados, attraper la peste avec un de ses chiffons dégueulasses et payer des professionnels pour le soigner.

Il se laissa aller dans son siège en croisant les bras et offrit un petit sourire en coin à Steve, qui eut l'air déçu. Tony ignora la pointe de culpabilité qui menaçait de s'enfoncer dans son réacteur ARK. Il détestait se sentir coupable. Surtout si c'était à cause de Steve. Ca, ça faisait sérieusement mal.

Il jeta un coup d'œil ailleurs pour se changer les idées et commit l'erreur de croiser le regard de Clint. Celui-ci le fixait en plissant les yeux, avec son fameux Œil-d'aigle-qui-voit-à-des-kilomètres-de-distance. Tony ressentit une légère inquiétude quand un sourire étira les lèvres de Clint. Lentement, il fit non de la tête, mais le sourire de son vis-à-vis ne fit que s'élargir.

\- C'est une bonne idée, dit finalement celui-ci.

Tony lui lança un regard noir. Traître. Connard. Lèche-cul. Il sut, en voyant le regard de Clint, que l'archer allait lui tirer la langue dès qu'ils auraient quitté la pièce.

\- Tu me le paieras Barton, souffla-t-il.

Clint lui envoya un baiser, clairement pas inquiet, bien que Tony sache où il dormait.

Quoique, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne le savait peut-être pas. Il semblait bouger tard le soir et tôt le matin dans la tour, se la jouant espion. Et les espions, snipers de surcroît, avaient le don de rendre Tony très nerveux.

\- Merci, Clint, dit Steve en ignorant Tony. Natasha ?

Elle était au téléphone, parlant à voix basse, mais croisa le regard de Steve, haussa un sourcil et acquiesça sèchement.

\- Ça me va aussi, dit Bruce. Je préférerais que mon travail ne soit pas contaminé, parce que contrairement à tes machines complètement folles, ajouta-il en se tournant vers Tony, mes expériences peuvent être ruinées par un donut en stade de décomposition avancée abandonné dans le système de ventilation.

Tony résista à l'envie de se précipiter dans la cuisine pour serrer son tout nouveau grille-pain contre son lui.

\- Mes machines ne sont pas folles, dit-il, blessé. Bon, elles ne sont pas particulièrement stables non plus, mais, franchement, qui peut se vanter de l'être ici ?

\- Tu as fabriqué un grille-pain qui n'aime pas les bagels, fit remarquer Clint. Ce qui peut être gênant, tu sais. Pour un GRILLE-PAIN.

\- C'est pas facile à faire griller les bagels, expliqua Tony, tu ne les aimerais pas non plus.

\- Ton insistance continuelle à te fabriquer des amis commence à devenir plutôt flippante, Stark, remarqua Natasha et Tony se crispa. Elle l'ignora et tendit le téléphone à Thor : Tiens, c'est Jane.

Le visage de Thor s'illumina totalement : sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, yeux grand ouverts éclatant de joie. La totale. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une queue à agiter. Sa ressemblance avec un jeune golden retriever et le fait qu'il ne se soit pas moqué de son nouveau grille-pain faisaient partie des raisons pour lesquelles il était le préféré de Tony. Il prit le téléphone.

\- JANE ! hurla-t-il, et tout le monde grimaça à table. Parce que quand Thor hurlait, il faisait un sacré boucan.

Thor écouta ce que lui disait Jane avec un air très concentré. Il émit quelques « mmmh » en acquiesçant et ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

\- Certes, dit-il, en donnant un grand coup sur la table. Je comprends. Il faut donc que je le fasse. Merci, ma très chère Jane.

Il rendit le téléphone à Natasha.

\- L'on m'a informé qu'assister aux tâches domestiques est considéré comme un atout majeur chez un bon partenaire Midgardien. De ce fait, il est important que je fasse de mon mieux.

\- C'était très bas de ta part, dit Clint à Natasha.

\- Elle m'a promis une récompense si j'arrive à lui faire porter un tablier à froufrous et lui donner une photo, dit-elle avec un léger rictus au coin des lèvres. C'est ma manière préférée de me faire du fric. Trop facile.

\- Et pourquoi penses-tu que ça sera facile ?

\- Parce que tu vas montrer l'exemple.

\- Okay, pour la moitié de la récompense.

\- Marché conclu.

Elle tendit la main et il la serra.

\- Est-ce que Clint vient juste d'accepter de porter un tablier à froufrous ? demanda Tony, à personne en particulier.

\- On dirait bien, répondit Coulson, en retournant à sa paperasse. Natasha, restons dignes s'il te plait.

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Je ne peux que choisir le costume, je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'ils font avec.

Coulson se frotta le front d'une main.

\- Natasha, les photos.

\- Resteront strictement confidentielles, assura-t-elle.

Steve se racla la gorge.

\- Bien, puisque nous sommes tous d'accord-

\- Oh non, grogna Tony, je ne suis définitivement pas d'accord.

\- J'espère encore que tu changeras d'avis, dit Steve, d'une voix ferme. Merci à tous.

Tony s'écroula dans sa chaise alors que tout le monde quittait la pièce. Okay, très bien, se dit-il. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être si horrible.

Steve ne trouverait jamais assez de choses à faire pour que cette stupide idée de liste ne fonctionne.

Comme promis, Coulson avait fait installer un grand tableau avec une grille pré imprimée dès le lendemain. Et comme promis, Steve passa une grande partie de la journée à remplir les cases avec une vingtaine de corvées faciles que chacun d'entre eux pouvait accomplir. Tony fixait l'écriture fine et nette du Captain, tandis qu'une migraine se formait doucement dans sa tête.

Arroser les plantes, lancer le lave-vaisselle, remplir la mangeoire à oiseaux, passer le balai dans la cuisine, faire du popcorn pour la soirée télé, faire le petit dej du dimanche matin, ramasser les verres sales dans les pièces communes, rassembler les serviettes sales, appeler Pepper, faire la liste des courses, nettoyer la cafetière et cette stupide liste s'allongeait encore.

\- Question, commença Tony, tandis que les autres parcouraient la liste des yeux. On a une mangeoire à oiseaux ?

\- Sur le balcon de la cuisine, répondit Bruce.

\- On nourrit … des oiseaux. Mais pourquoi ? Les seuls à monter jusqu'ici sont les pigeons. Pourquoi nourrir ces espèces de rats ailés ?

\- J'aime bien les pigeons, dit Steve en souriant. Ce sont des survivants. Ils sont malins et s'adaptent facilement.

\- Evidemment, soupira Tony, et pourquoi 'appeler Pepper' est sur la liste ?

\- Quelqu'un l'appelle déjà toutes les semaines, autant rendre ça officiel, expliqua Coulson, d'un air bien trop amusé au goût de Tony.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'appelle toutes les semaines ? demanda-t-il.

Tout le monde l'observa comme s'il était un gamin un peu lent. Et il eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de taper du pied et voler leur stupide liste.

Il avait les moyens de se procurer de puissants explosifs et des lance-flammes. Cette chose allait périr. Périr dans d'atroces souffrances.

Alors que les autres étaient distraits, Clint en profita pour écrire 'Nourrir Œil-de-Faucon' dans une case vide, et Natasha lui prit le marqueur des mains. Il tenta de le récupérer, mais elle le connaissait trop bien, et passa un pied derrière ses jambes. Il trébucha en arrière et Thor le rattrapa en riant. Natasha écrivit 'le problème de Coulson' sur la ligne en face.

\- Je ne suis plus responsable de lui, objecta Coulson alors que Clint riait.

Thor le remit sur ses pieds, et l'archer sourit en coin, en refusant de tenir debout.

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu, ne cassez pas notre tireur d'élite, déclara Coulson, lorsque Thor souleva Clint comme un enfant, ses immenses mains encerclant son torse. Vous n'imaginez même pas tous les formulaires que j'ai à remplir à chaque fois qu'il finit à l'infirmerie.

\- Ça arrive déjà assez souvent, ajouta Faucon, en tentant de mettre un coup de pied dans la tête de Thor. Le demi-dieu l'évita avec un grand sourire.

\- Ils ont créé des formulaires rien que pour toi, Clint, dit Coulson, fini de jouer.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se concentrer ? demanda Steve, en tapotant la liste avec un sourire.

Thor reposa Clint au sol et celui-ci tint debout sans problèmes. Ils tentèrent de paraître innocents, mais leur jeu d'acteur était plutôt nul. Ils arrivaient à se donner un air tout à fait charmant en revanche.

\- Très bien, continua Steve, Madame, Messieurs. Faîtes vos choix.

Tony n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient vraiment en train de faire ça. Il n'arrivait pas à CROIRE que Coulson écrivait son nom dans les cases correspondant à 'nettoyer la cafetière', 'rappeler le jour de lessive', et 'planifier le repas du mardi'.

Natasha avait un léger sourire amusé tandis qu'elle promettait 'd'arroser les plantes', 'mettre de l'engrais dans les petits pots de fleur et autres légumes du potager' qui se trouvaient dans la serre que Tony avait ajoutée à sa tour avec pour seule intention de s'en servir comme cabine de bronzage, et partager la tâche de 'nourrir Œil-de-Faucon' avec Coulson.

Steve devait 'appeler Pepper' cette semaine, 'faire le brunch du samedi' et 'faire la liste de courses', ce qu'ils allaient tous regretter car il détestait la nourriture de cette époque et essayait toujours de les faire manger sain.

Thor écrivit son prénom en belles lettres cursives à côté de 'faire le repas du jeudi soir' (toujours des pâtes, avant la soirée films – et nom de Dieu, que Tony adorait le jeudi avec ses pâtes, ses soirées télé passées sur le canapé à boire du chocolat chaud, manger du popcorn et discuter des incohérences scientifiques du film du jour, tout en demandant qui voudrait coucher avec quel acteur) et 'ramasser les serviettes sales'.

Bruce s'engagea à 'remplir la mangeoire à oiseaux', 'faire le café le matin', et 'ramasser après les soirées télé'.

Clint - qui savait vraiment cuisiner, était doué pour ça et après avoir fait le tour du monde, était revenu avec des recettes qui lui permettaient de préparer des repas délicieux avec très peu d'ingrédients – ferait les dîners du week-end et servirait de 'robot-sitter', les fois où Tony quittait New-York. Parce qu'il adorait Dummy et Butterfingers, même si JARVIS refusait qu'il leur apprenne plus de tours.

Et maintenant, tout le monde regardait Tony, avec impatience chez certains et agacement chez d'autres. Et Steve l'observait avec tellement d'espoir qu'il en grimaça.

\- C'est complètement stupide, lâcha-t-il, en se rendant bien compte qu'il avait l'air d'un gamin, sans pour autant pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Clint leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha sur la liste.

\- Je rajoute 'Câliner Stark', parce qu'il est d'une humeur massacrante depuis quelques jours.

\- Je fabrique tes armes, déclara Tony, un air de dieu vengeur peint sur ses traits. Je te conseille de tenir compte de ce fait avant de m'emmerder, Barton.

Nonchalant, Clint lui sourit et jeta le marqueur sur le support du tableau.

\- Le SHIELD me fera un autre arc.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu arriveras à te satisfaire des armes basiques du SHIELD après t'être servi de mes design fabuleux ? demanda Tony, avec un sourire en coin. Ou devoir attendre entre six et huit semaines avant d'avoir ton arme parce qu'ils doivent d'abord tout tester, comme les petits enfants apeurés qu'ils sont ?

\- Tu lui donnes des armes non testées ? s'exclama Steve, d'un air horrifié.

Okay, il avait peut-être fait une erreur là.

\- Noooooooooooon, répondit-il finalement, en étirant sa réponse dans l'espoir que Steve ait oublié sa question lorsqu'il aurait fini. Bon, ça avait peu de chances de marcher, mais il pouvait toujours essayer.

\- Tu acceptes de armes non testées de la part de Stark ? demanda Coulson à Clint, qui avait l'air sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

\- Non, nan, impossible, répondit-il.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce que vous insinuez là, de la part de Stark ? questionna Tony, blessé.

\- Tu te fais souvent exploser. Très souvent, dit Bruce.

\- Véridique, confirma Thor, en croisant les bras sur son torse musculeux.

\- Mais je fais plus attention quand c'est pour Clint, expliqua Tony.

\- Tu fais plus attention quand c'est pour Clint ? répéta Steve, avec cette horrible, horrible note, que Tony n'arrivait pas à décrire, dans la voix. Et il le regardait d'un air si peiné, qu'il décida d'arrêter de parler pour ne pas empirer les choses. Tu veux dire que tu ne fais pas attention quand c'est pour toi ?

C'était le genre de conversation dont il ne voulait vraiment PAS FAIRE PARTIE. Il attrapa le marqueur et inscrivit ses initiales à côté de quelque chose. Il était quasi sûr que c'était 'passer le balai dans la cuisine', mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être 'adopter des orphelins de guerre', il s'en fichait. Il n'y avait aucune corvée pire que celle de rester ici, à discuter de ce qu'il appelait de l'opportunisme et que Steve appelait un manque d'instinct de survie.

Franchement, c'était un mec qui se battait en balançant un bouclier à ses ennemis qui lui disait ça. Tony n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse lui parler de tendances suicidaires latentes. A part s'il parlait d'expérience personnelle.

\- Voilà, j'ai quelque chose à faire, déclara Tony, un peu trop fort et sèchement.

Il voulut reposer le marqueur, mais Steve lui prit des mains avant.

Il regarda, avec horreur, le blond écrire son propre nom à côté de cette saloperie de corvée CÂLIN, puis se tourner vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

Son cerveau, habituellement si fiable et compétent, gela totalement. Ce fut comme si l'interface de l'armure s'était éteinte après avoir dépensé toute son énergie, devenant tout simplement silencieuse et Tony eut l'impression de chuter une nouvelle fois. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Parce que Steve Rogers l'enlaçait, le serrant contre son torse, ses épaules, et ses mains posées sur lui, et son corps solide, sexy et musclé pressé contre le sien sur toute sa longueur. Ses bras le serraient fort, si fort que la pression aurait dû être douloureuse, mais Steve ne faisait jamais d'erreur avec sa force. Il n'oubliait jamais et ne faisait jamais de mal à personne, sauf s'il en avait l'intention.

Bien sûr, Steve n'avait aucune idée de la souffrance que Tony ressentait à ce moment.

Son cœur battait un peu trop vite, un peu trop fort, le réacteur ARK sifflant presque, gémissant dans son torse. Son corps entier s'était crispé et figé, la panique grandissant dans son esprit.

Déchiré entre l'envie de se dégager, de fuir, et celle de lui rendre son étreinte, il se contenta de rester parfaitement immobile.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Steve le relâcha, avant de faire un pas en arrière.

Pendant une seconde, Tony chancela, avant de lancer un regard choqué, à la limite de l'horreur, vers le blond.

Steve, dont les joues étaient passées au rose, ne fit que lui sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? croassa Tony.

\- Un câlin, dit Steve, avant de ramasser le marqueur qui était tombé par terre. Il valida sa corvée sur la liste, menton relevé, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il allait fondre en une flaque de gêne à même le sol. Mais il avait franchement du mal.

\- Ouais, merci, super. Si jamais tu refais ça- dit Tony, en le pointant du doigt, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne trouvait pas de menace appropriée. Ne refais jamais ça !

\- Il a pas franchement le choix, fit remarquer Clint, d'un air amusé, il a pris cette tâche. C'est la sienne maintenant. Il va devoir le faire tous les jours.

\- Tu la fermes maintenant, répliqua Tony, et efface-moi ça.

\- Il se peut que j'ai réécrit par-dessus avec un stylo indélébile pendant que tu étais occupé, lui dit-il. Oups.

Tony les observa tous, en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de Steve. A la place, il tenta d'oublier à quel point ça avait été BON, et ça n'était pas facile, il avait une sacré bonne mémoire. Jurant tout bas, il sortit de la pièce à grands pas. Il se persuada que personne n'avait ri derrière lui, lorsqu'il arriva au hall en courant pratiquement.

\- JARVIS, grogna-t-il, en dévalant les escaliers qui menaient à son atelier. C'est quoi ma corvée ?

\- Passer le balai dans la cuisine.

\- Fais chier. J'ai pas le temps de recommencer à zéro, commande moi 50 Roombas. Qu'ils soient envoyés dans la nuit, je les veux sur mon pallier à 9h demain matin, ou des têtes vont tomber.

Éventrer les petits appareils allait bien le défouler. Pour le moment, il se contenterait de se cacher dans son labo, en priant pour que le monde n'ait pas besoin d'être sauvé aujourd'hui.

Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à sortir de son antre.

Il avait l'horrible impression que le reste de sa journée allait être dédié à se convaincre qu'il ne voulait pas passer le restant de ses jours dans les bras de Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tony découvrait une entreprise qu'il souhaitait racheter, et ce ne serait pas la dernière non plus. La plupart du temps, l'envie s'estompait lorsqu'il réalisait qu'il pouvait fabriquer quelque chose de mieux et de moins cher, tout en en faisant la propriété de SI sans enfreindre aucun droit d'auteur et sans aucune perte d'argent ou de temps à se l'approprier.

Quand l'envie persistait, il appelait Pepper.

\- Tony, est-ce que tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? demanda-t-elle, en répondant au téléphone.

C'était mauvais signe. Tony le savait d'expérience. C'était très mauvais signe, surtout venant de Pepper, avec sa voix glaciale. Ce ton signifiait qu'il allait devoir lui offrir des chaussures hors de prix très rapidement.

Il considéra le fait de raccrocher et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais ça n'avait encore jamais fonctionné auparavant.

\- … Il fait jour ? répondit-il finalement.

Il y eut un long silence.

\- Tu es un idiot, dit-elle, bien qu'elle ait l'air amusé. Oui, j'imagine que c'est correct. Techniquement.

Il regarda sa montre.

\- Tu es à L.A. ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- En France.

Okay, il ferait mieux de se jeter sur le site web de Jimmy Choo immédiatement.

\- Génial, tu adores la France.

\- En effet, pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles, Tony ?

\- Pepper, est-ce si bizarre que tu puisses me manquer et que je veuille entendre ta douce voix ? Ta douce et tendre v-

\- Tony.

Il inspira un grand coup, hésitant un instant à reprendre là où il s'était arrêté, mais elle allait très certainement raccrocher s'il essayait.

\- Achète-moi une entreprise.

\- Non.

\- Non, non, écoute, j'en ai besoin de celle-là, j'en ai vraiment besoin, je suis debout depuis, euh, je sais pas, trente-neuf heures au moins, et je ne peux rien faire de plus maintenant, Pepper, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu prennes les choses en main et que tu m'achètes cette entreprise.

\- Aussi convaincants tes arguments soient-ils, c'est non, Tony.

Il soupira et avala la moitié d'une tasse de café.

\- Pepper, je ne crois pas que tu te souviennes qui signe tes chèques de salaires.

\- Si, c'est Marie, la trésorière.

\- C'était au sens figuré, et tu le sais.

Il écarta les bras, sa tasse de café toujours en main, et faillit renverser Dummy.

\- Dummy, tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas se trouver sur mon chemin quand c'est la pause café, et non, non, je ne boirai pas ça, je t'ai vu faire, je t'ai vu mettre le piment entier là-dedans, avec les graines et tout. Non. Ce n'est pas parce que Barton t'a dit de le faire que c'est bien. En fait, c'est justement parce qu'il te l'a dit que c'est mal. Jette-moi ça.

\- J'interromps peut-être ?

\- Pour tout te dire, en effet, tu nous interromps là.

Il prit le smoothie vert que Dummy agitait devant lui en soupirant.

\- Dummy ne traîne pas avec les bonnes personnes. Je vais devoir le punir.

\- Je vais retourner me coucher maintenant, Tony.

\- Pepper.

\- Non.

\- Mais je la veuuuuuuuuux, chouina-t-il.

\- Ce n'est même pas ton anniversaire ! Si je te donne une entreprise à chaque fois que tu la réclames, elles perdront de leur valeur quand tu les mérites vraiment.

\- Mais je n'en mérite jamais vraiment ! Cependant, je suis pourri gâté, riche et plus intelligent que les autres, et j'ai la meilleure PDG au monde, alors hop hop on se bouge, c'est le moment de faire du shopping !

Il se jeta dans une chaise à roulettes, tenant son café d'une main, et se laissa glisser dans l'atelier, Dummy le poursuivant en bipant tout du long. Tony pouvait presque la sentir faiblir. Il sourit en regardant le plafond, agitant les jambes de manière enfantine.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'acquérir de nouvelles technologies.

La bouche de l'ingénieur se tordit en une moue boudeuse.

\- Pepper, c'est quand la dernière fois que je t'ai demandé quelque chose ?

\- Tu m'as appelé pendant une réunion avec le conseil d'administration pour me demander où se trouvaient tes Milanos. Quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où tu avais bien pu cacher tes cookies pour que Thor ne les trouve pas, tu m'as demandé d'acheter des Pepperidge Farms, ou au moins de chercher ce qui était arrivé au mec hilarant à l'accent bizarre qui jouait dans leurs pubs. Je n'ai fait aucun des deux.

Tony s'arrêta sur ce fait une seconde. Ouaip, ça lui ressemblait.

\- Bon, c'est quand la dernière fois que je t'ai demandé quelque chose de sérieux ?

Pepper fit 'mmh' en réfléchissant.

\- Sûrement pour le problème de ta caution au Kenya.

\- Merci pour ça au fait.

\- Ne m'appelle plus pour ça.

\- Okay, et qui suis-je censé appeler pour payer ma caution ?

\- Je propose Steve.

Tony avala son café de travers.

\- Ne dis jamais, je répète, JAMAIS, à Captain America quand je me fais arrêter et suis retenu grâce à des charges falsifiées sur un autre continent. Ce ne sont tout simplement pas des informations qu'il a besoin de connaître, et je peux toujours te virer.

\- Non, impossible et j'aime bien le fait que tu crois que Steve n'est pas au courant. Ca passe sur CNN en quinze minutes quand tu te fais arrêter.

\- Seulement sur le net, et il n'a les nouvelles qu'en lisant le journal, donc je suis tranquille.

Tony se laissa retomber dans sa chaise.

\- Sérieusement Pepper, j'en ai besoin.

Elle soupira.

\- Quelle entreprise ?

\- iRobot.

Cette fois-ci le silence qui suivit était rempli de non-dits, la plupart représentant sûrement des insultes.

\- Les gens qui font des robots aspirateurs ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Non.

\- Ils sont doués, sérieusement, je peux carrément travailler sur leurs projets, tu n'as pas idée. Je ne me suis pas autant amusé avec une machine depuis des années, okay, peut-être pas, disons des mois. Ces trucs sont géniaux.

Un autre long silence s'en suivit.

\- Tony. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Il leva sa tasse de café pour trinquer, même si elle ne le voyait pas.

\- C'est la pause café, Pepper. Une des douze pauses les plus sacrées de la journée.

\- Et que faisais-tu avant ça ? demanda-t-elle, la patience incarnée, comme toujours.

Souriant, Tony jeta un coup d'œil par terre, où ses Roombas tournaient et viraient, semblant suivre une chorégraphie complexe. Ils se bipaient mutuellement et se laissaient manoeuvrer par Butterfingers qui formait de petits groupes, pour qu'ils puissent apprendre les uns des autres.

\- Je reprogrammais des Roombas.

Un énième silence.

\- Des Roombas. Au pluriel. Combien ?

\- J'ai commencé avec cinquante.

\- Okay. Okay. Il doit bien y avoir un minibar dans cette chambre d'hôtel …

Il entendit le froissement des draps alors qu'elle se levait de son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? demanda-t-il, en souriant derrière sa tasse.

\- Les scalps de tous les hommes qui m'ont réveillés alors que j'essayais de dormir.

Le tintement d'un verre lui parvint à travers le combiné.

\- Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir posé la question, je regrette déjà en fait, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as cinquante Roombas ?

\- Steve me force à passer le balai dans la cuisine.

\- Je vois, dit-elle d'une voix qui indiquait clairement le contraire.

\- Non, attends, le truc c'est que-

\- Non ! Non, Tony, ne m'explique pas. Si je commence à trouver une logique dans ta folie, je vais faire une dépression nerveuse, et je n'en ai pas le temps là. Je m'en réserve le droit pour la prochaine fois où Loki débarque. Mais pas maintenant.

Elle inspira un grand coup.

\- Donc. Steve te fait balayer la cuisine. C'est pourquoi tu as acheté et, je n'en doute pas, amélioré des robots aspirateurs.

\- Ouaip. Je leur ai intégré une super IA aussi. Maintenant ce sont de supérieurs petits aspirateurs !

Il rigola lorsque l'un d'entre eux fit le tour de sa chaise en roulant à toute vitesse.

\- Et ça fait combien de temps que tu travailles là-dessus ?

\- Euh, lâcha-t-il, avant de regarder ses notes. On est quel jour ?

\- Et passer le balai dans la cuisine t'aurait pris, oh, je ne sais pas, dix minutes, j'imagine.

Tony haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être. Je ne balaye pas beaucoup, alors je suis bien forcé de te croire.

\- Et au lieu d'accomplir ta tâche et d'en finir avec ça, tu as perdu ton temps et dépensé des centaines, des milliers très certainement, de dollars en achetant des Roombas et les améliorant.

\- Mais maintenant on a des Roombas, fit remarquer Tony. Et je n'ai plus à balayer. De toute ma vie. Et j'ai aussi fait un grille-pain intelligent. Parce que je suis profondément bon. Je donne toujours de ma personne.

\- Tony. C'est la pire perte de temps que j'ai jamais-

\- Pepper, tu me connais, l'interrompit-il. Tu as travaillé pour moi pendant des années, tu as commis l'erreur de sortir avec moi, tu as réussi à ne pas me tirer dessus, bien que cela eut été complètement justifié, sérieusement, j'en ai conscience, si tu m'avais tiré dessus à certains moments de notre relation, aucun jury ne t'aurait accusé et j'aurais même témoigné en ta faveur, déclara-t-il. Alors il n'y a aucun moyen que tu finisses cette phrase sans avoir l'air stupide plus tard. Arrête le massacre pendant que tu le peux encore.

\- Je vais appuyer sur le bouton d'alerte maintenant, dit-elle, parce que tu commences à me paraître censé, et ça veut dire que mon syndrome de Stockholm me reprend, donc j'ai besoin d'aide.

\- Un bouton d'alerte ? Quel bouton d'alerte ? Qui t'en a donné un ?

\- Bonne nuit, Tony.

Elle raccrocha et le brun resta là, à regarder son téléphone d'un air suspicieux.

\- JARVIS, qui lui a donné un bouton d'alerte ?

\- Vous, parmi d'autres, répondit-t-il, pas perturbé. Miss Potts est, après tout, la préférée de tout le monde.

\- Elle est géniale, acquiesça Tony. Attends, comment ça parmi d'autres ? Qui-

De lourds pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et l'ingénieur se redressa d'un coup.

\- Steeeeeeve ? gémit-il. Elle a appelé Steve ? C'est tellement injuste ! C'est bas et sournois.

\- Je ferai en sorte qu'elle vous voit après la classe pour que vous puissiez vous crêper le chignon, dit JARVIS.

\- Il y a tellement de haine dans tes adorables petits circuits. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu as été tendrement élevé.

\- J'essayais seulement de vous distraire, pour vous empêcher de bloquer l'entrée du Captain Rogers.

\- Quoi-

\- Tony ?

Steve portait un pantalon de survêt et un t-shirt au moins deux fois trop petit pour lui, et, merde, mais qui est-ce qui l'habillait ? Ils ne pouvaient même pas lui trouver des vêtements à sa taille ?

Le blond baissa les yeux sur son torse.

\- Il est à ma taille, non ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, déclara Tony, en prenant soin de prononcer chaque syllabe, pour que son cerveau comprenne enfin qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle diarrhée verbale. Chez qui tu t'habilles ?

\- Je vais au SHIELD-

\- Oh mon dieu, arrête tout de suite. Et par là j'entends, n'y vas plus.

Tony attrapa sa tasse de café pour se rendre compte qu'elle était vide. Il grimaça.

\- Butter-

Il sursauta quand le robot s'arrêta à sa hauteur en émettant des bips très énervés dans sa direction.

\- Okay, okay, j'ai compris. Je peux faire mon propre café, tu as assez de problèmes comme ça.

Steve recula brusquement lorsque Butterfingers passa devant lui, suivi de son troupeau de Roombas.

\- Mer- credi, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Roombas numéros un à vingt-cinq, répondit-il en baillant. Dummy, on a encore du- non. Je ne veux pas de smoothie.

Il lui tira la langue quand le robot agita le bol du mixeur vers lui.

\- Tu es vraiment un des hommes les plus intelligents que je connaisse, déclara Steve, en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je suis obligé de me le rappeler fréquemment, parce que tu es vraiment un imbécile parfois.

\- Cap, tu me blesses. Tu me blesses profondément. Tu peux te rattraper en me fournissant du café, dit-il, en lui tendant sa tasse d'un air rempli d'espoir.

\- Je pense que tu en as eu assez. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Les Roombas ? De petits robots aspirateurs. Ils sont disponibles à la vente, mais ceux qu'on trouve dans le commerce sont plutôt nazes une fois sortis de la boîte. Ils aspirent en ligne droite, tournent en rencontrant un obstacle, et quand ils ont fini de nettoyer l'espace programmé, ils retournent à leur borne de recharge. En tant que robots, ils sont un peu nuls. Alors je les ai améliorés. Enfin, certains d'entre eux. J'en avais commandé trop, j'ai dû en sacrifier certains, d'autres ont eu des erreurs, et y'en a que j'ai pas encore ouverts, enfin, bref, voilà. Des Roombas.

Les petits robots ronds roulèrent autour des pieds de Steve, et il les fixa du regard.

\- Ce qui est triste c'est que ce n'est pas la chose la plus étrange qui me soit arrivée dans cette tour, lâcha-t-il, en prenant la tasse des mains de Tony. Je t'arrête là, on va chercher à manger.

\- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, merci, dit-il en faisant volte-face et attrapant son petit fer à souder, pour les retouches minutieuses, mais j'ai du travail par-dessus la tête, et ce ne serait pas sérieux de les laisser sans supervision à ce stade de leur développement, je vais donc rester ici et m'en occuper, on se verra plus-

Il cligna des yeux d'un air perplexe. Il s'éloignait de sa table de travail. Il tenta de s'y agripper, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il se rendit compte que Steve ne l'écoutait pas, se contentant de tirer Tony sur sa chaise en direction de l'ascenseur.

\- C'est de la triche, dit-il, en serrant son fer à souder contre lui.

\- Peut-être, admit Steve, en lui retirant l'objet des mains.

Il le posa sur une table en passant à côté.

\- Mais il faut savoir y faire pour veiller sur toi.

\- Tu me blâmes toujours pour tout.

\- Eh bien, c'est toujours plus ou moins ta faute ?

Steve se rendit compte que les Roombas les suivaient et soupira.

\- Dummy, Butterfingers, vous pouvez les retenir ici ?

Ils bipèrent et agitèrent leurs bras robotiques de haut en bas, faisant à nouveau soupirer le blond.

\- Tony.

\- Non.

Il croisa les bras alors que les robots leur tournaient autour, l'air perdu, inquiet et triste. Il souffla.

\- Ok, très bien. Attendez ici les mecs, je reviendrai !

Il leur fit le signe 'peace and love' avec les deux mains tout en se laissant trainer vers l'ascenseur par Steve.

\- Butterfingers, Dummy ! Tapez en cinq !

Il rit lorsque les robots s'exécutèrent.

\- Tu n'as pas idée du temps que ça m'a pris pour leur apprendre à faire ça, dit-il à Steve, en riant toujours.

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire 'programmer' ?

\- Non, juste apprendre. Ce sont des robots autonomes. Ils ne sont pas très doués, mais peu importe.

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier et leva les yeux vers Steve.

\- Je peux avoir des pancakes ?

\- C'est presque l'heure de dîner, Tony. Tu as raté le déjeuner ?

\- Oui, et je ne vois pas ce que l'heure a à voir avec le fait qu'on puisse manger des pancakes ou pas.

Chantonnant You Can Drive My Car, il s'étala dans la chaise, tandis que Steve les faisait entrer dans l'ascenseur.

\- Tu aimes ça, en plus …

\- C'est pas comme si je pouvais t'empêcher de me pousser, je préfère faire comme si c'était mon idée à la base, déclara Tony, en haussant les épaules.

De plus, s'il était vraiment honnête - ce qu'il détestait, franchement, ça ne faisait que lui apporter des ennuis - il avait faim. Son régime à base de café, ses horaires de sommeil inexistants et les bips incessants de ses robots suffisaient à l'affaiblir et lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées.

Et Steve imposait une présence aussi solide et sûre qu'un roc derrière lui.

Mais ça n'allait pas arranger sa réputation de se laisser pousser dans les couloirs sur une chaise à roulettes, c'est pourquoi il se leva en soupirant quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et prit la direction de la cuisine, Steve sur les talons.

Clint avait le menton posé sur ses bras croisés sur le comptoir, fixant le nouveau venu dans la famille de l'Electroménager de Cuisine Dysfonctionnel de Stark.

\- Ecoute mon pote, je comprends, vraiment. Tu ne veux pas de bagel aux graines de sésame, et je ne t'en veux pas. Les graines de sésame, ça se glisse partout, faudrait nettoyer ton compartiment tous les jours au moins. Je déteste quand elles se coincent entre mes dents moi-même, alors je te comprends. Mais ce sont les seuls qui restent et je veux un toast.

Le grille-pain émit un son qui ressemblait fortement à un enfant tirant la langue.

\- Oui, je sais, oui, mais sois sympa. Qu'est-ce que tu penses des gaufres sinon ?

\- Tu essayes de négocier avec le grille-pain ? demanda Steve, tandis que Clint se redressait en soupirant.

\- Et j'y arrive pas en plus, ce qui est bien plus embarrassant.

Il piqua l'objet avec le couteau à beurre, sans grande conviction.

\- Ecoute le nouveau, je vais t'expliquer comment les choses fonctionnent ici, déclara Tony, en se dirigeant vers le frigo. Si tu n'es pas sage, je te donnerai au SHIELD et je veillerai à ce que tu sois installé dans une salle de repos dédiée aux tout nouveaux agents, ceux qui sont bêtes et qui croient encore que Coulson est un robot.

Il se baissa pour être face au grille-pain.

\- Le genre de gamins traumatisés et débiles qui essayeront de faire entrer un muffin entier dans tes fentes.

Il y eut un long silence, avant que le grille-pain ne lâche un 'cling'.

\- Mmmh, c'est ce que je pensais, répondit le brun, en se redressant. Je veux bien que tu sois intelligent, mais si tu commences à jouer au prétentieux, je te réduirai en miettes. Capiche ?

Il ouvrit le congélateur et jeta une boite de gaufres à Clint.

\- Arrête d'encourager son comportement de diva.

L'archer attrapa la boîte d'une main, sans problème.

-Tu sais quoi, Stark ? Va te faire foutre, lui répliqua-t-il en souriant. Je ne suis pas technophobe, mais cet endroit est terrifiant. J'ai pris l'habitude des lampes qui s'allument toutes seules, et des télés et lecteurs DVD qui me disent que mes goûts sont à chier-

\- Et c'est vrai, dit Tony, penché dans le frigo.

\- Ah ouais ? Et bah va te faire foutre une deuxième fois, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, parce que le grille-pain avait enfin accepté ses maigres offrandes de gaufres surgelées. Je ne dis rien quand Dummy porte mon arc en guise de chapeau, et cet arc c'est toute ma vie, c'est l'objet le plus proche d'une idole religieuse que je possède. J'ai même pris l'habitude que JARVIS me parle sous la douche.

\- JARVIS ne me parle pas sous la douche, dit Steve, en fouillant le panier de fruits.

Il choisit une pomme, la polissant sur son torse comme si c'était normal de faire ça, et c'était tellement mignon que Tony avait envie d'en prendre une photo et de l'encadrer.

\- JARVIS ne t'embête pas si tu ne l'embêtes pas en premier, répondit-il, sur la défensive. Il détestait être comme ça, mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, dit l'IA, d'un ton sec. Et il avait perdu conscience. Ses signes vitaux n'étaient pas stables et il saignait d'une blessure plutôt impressionnante à la tête. Excusez-moi d'avoir voulu savoir si vous nécessitiez une ambulance ou un médecin légiste, Agent Barton.

\- Il est vexé, il t'a appelé Agent Barton, fit remarquer Tony, en souriant.

JARVIS était parfaitement poli et appelait les gens comme ils souhaitaient qu'on les appelle. Clint lui avait ordonné d'arrêter avec les 'Agent Barton' à peine dix minutes après avoir commencé à visiter la tour.

\- Tu t'es évanoui dans la douche ? Quand ça ?

Steve lâcha sa pomme sur le comptoir et traversa la cuisine en deux pas de géant. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le crâne de Clint, cherchant une quelconque blessure, tandis que l'archer tentait de le repousser.

\- Eh, c'est bon, ça fait plusieurs semaines, je vais bien.

\- Abandonne, conseilla Tony, avec un rictus. Captain surprotecteur est en mode surprotecteur.

Steve lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne cessa pas pour autant de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Clint.

\- Côté gauche, vers l'arrière, à vingt degrés du haut du crâne, intervint JARVIS.

\- Tu peux te taire quand tu veux, lui répondit Clint.

L'IA fit 'mmh', pas l'air de se sentir vraiment concernée.

\- C'est un impact de balle ? demanda Steve d'un air horrifié, alors que Tony retenait un rire.

\- Un effleurement seulement, soupira l'archer, en levant les yeux au ciel. Tain, JARVIS, t'as vu ce que t'as fait ?

\- Désolé, dit celui-ci, d'une voix doucereuse. Vous parliez de moi, j'ai cru que c'était dans l'intention que j'apporte de plus amples informations. Si vous préférez, je peux vous montrer l'enregistrement vidéo.

\- Non ! s'écria Clint.

\- C'est sa façon de dire, 'pousse moi de la falaise et je t'emporterai avec moi', expliqua Tony.

\- Oui, j'avais compris.

\- Vous avez une raison particulière pour violenter Clint en le collant au comptoir ? demanda Natasha, en se glissant dans la cuisine.

Elle tenait un arrosoir vert d'une main et une paire de gants de jardinage terreux dans l'autre.

\- Non pas que je m'y oppose, je suis juste déçue de ne pas avoir été invitée.

Clint lui jeta un regard paniqué.

\- Au secours.

\- Non, peu importe ce que tu as fait, tu le mérites.

Un léger sourire en coin aux lèvres, elle lui tapota la joue en passant à côté de lui.

\- Il s'est fait tirer dessus et n'en a parlé à personne, dit Steve, observant toujours la cicatrice.

Natasha passa d'amusée à furieuse tellement rapidement que Tony dut résister à l'envie de se cacher sous le comptoir en mettant ses bras au dessus de la tête. Ca, ou demander à quelqu'un de préparer son armure. Natasha attrapa la tête de Clint et la tira vers le bas en repoussant la main de Steve, puis se mit à jurer plutôt violemment en russe.

L'archer soupira. Son regard croisa celui de Tony de l'autre coté de la cuisine et il mima un 'aide moi' du bout des lèvres. L'ingénieur ricana.

\- Pas moyen. Tant qu'ils sont concentrés sur toi, je suis tranquille.

\- Allez, on est une équipe, commença Clint, juste au moment où le grille-pain fit sauter son contenu. Hey, les gaufres !

Tandis que Captain America et la Veuve Noire discutaient de ses tendances à se faire blesser et le cacher aux autres, avec des détails horriblement embarrassants, Clint trouva une assiette et des couverts et Tony lui passa le sirop d'érable.

\- Bon, dit Clint, en le regardant. Ca c'est ma vie.

\- Plutôt ta faute.

\- Oui, enfin ça change rien au fait que ça c'est ma vie.

Il tapota le grille-pain.

\- Merci mec. C'est du bon boulot. Hey, tu lui as déjà donné un nom ?

\- Hein ? Ah non. D'habitude, je, euh, les nomme sur le moment. C'est comme ça qu'ils finissent affublés de noms comme Dummy ou Butterfingers.

\- Cool, je vais mettre 'nommer le grille-pain' sur la Kaper Chart.

\- Non, non. La liste doit disparaître, pas s'allonger.

Tony lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ne marque pas ça sur la liste, dit Steve, et l'ingénieur lui en fut reconnaissant pendant une seconde, avant qu'il continue. On le fera ensemble à la prochaine réunion de famille.

\- La prochaine réunion de famille ? Non. Non, il n'y en aura pas d'autres, déclara Tony en essayant de paraitre sévère.

Il avait fait face à des commissions du Congrès, Nick Fury, des super méchants, Charles Xavier, et à une horrible occasion, Pepper Potts, à travers les barreaux d'une cellule étrangère. Il avait remis à leurs places des milliardaires, des magnats des affaires, des chefs d'états et des journalistes aux dents acérées comme celles de requins.

Steve Rogers se contenta de lui sourire, comme si Tony était adorable, drôle, mais un peu désillusionné.

\- Sérieusement Steve, dit-il, en prenant un ton à la fois plein de flatteries et de gentille persuasion. Nous avons des réunions avant les missions, pendant, après, des débriefings avec Fury, des présentations power point de Coulson – celles du genre 'vous savez ce que vous avez raté ? Tout. Vous avez tout raté'. On a pas besoin, en plus, de réunions de famille.

\- Si, répondit Steve, et Tony attendit une explication, une raison pour laquelle c'était si utile et indispensable.

Il n'en vint aucune. Steve ne fit que lui sourire. Et Tony résista à l'envie de prendre la liste et de la jeter du toit. Seul le fait qu'il y ait une chance qu'il puisse tuer un groupe de nonnes innocentes, ou de chiots, ou de nonnes promenant des chiots, l'empêchait de le faire.

Oh, comme il détestait cette liste.

\- Non, tu ne la détestes pas, dit Steve, son sourire s'élargissant.

Tony se demanda ce qu'il ferait s'il se mettait à siffler tel un serpent.

Natasha validaient ses tâches sur la liste avec précision, d'un air satisfait.

\- Tony, dit-elle en tapotant sa case encore vide d'un doigt manucuré.

\- J'y travaille, répondit Tony. On ne peut pas simplement se lancer dans le balayage comme ça. Il y a des protocoles à mettre en place. Et, euh, des règles de sécurité, je sais pas, j'y travaille. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si-

Il se sentait raidir alors que les trois autres le fixaient.

\- Tout va bien, je-

Steve leva les yeux au ciel en tendant les bras vers Tony. Celui-ci eut le temps de lâcher un couinement particulièrement ridicule avant d'être à nouveau enlacé. Ses bras collés contre ses flancs, tendu au point qu'il en tremblait, il s'écarta le plus possible de Steve, bien que ça ne soit pas très efficace. C'était tout simplement traumatisant, c'était sa vie, sa saloperie de vie. Il se faisait enlacer par Captain America alors qu'une paire d'assassins traînait dans sa cuisine en se moquant de lui.

Bien que, maintenant qu'il s'y attendait un peu, ce n'était pas si mal. Etant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire, autant en profiter. Chaud, ferme et plutôt agréable. Tony se détendit, un tout petit peu, sa tête retombant sur l'épaule de Steve, pendant une seconde seulement, et c'était agréable aussi.

\- Ah ! Mes compagnons ! Est-ce une nouvelle tradition ? s'écria Thor, en entrant nonchalamment dans la cuisine.

Avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait eu le temps de le voir venir, Thor souleva Steve et Tony du sol, les serrant contre lui.

Steve laissa échapper un croassement en sentant ses côtes se comprimer.

\- Merci, Thor, réussit-il à dire.

De son côté, Tony secouait vivement les jambes, à la recherche d'un support, n'importe quoi, sur lequel s'appuyer mais il était soulevé dans les airs, dans les bras de deux personnes et c'était MAL.

\- Thor, mec, pose-les par terre, Tony commence à avoir une couleur intéressante là, fit remarquer Clint, avec un grand sourire. Allez, mec, lâche les un peu, lâche, lâche, lâche !

Et les pieds de Tony touchèrent à nouveau le sol, alors qu'il essayait de retrouver dignité et équilibre, en même temps, ce qui n'était pas facile pour lui.

\- Euh oui, merci, dit-il, en levant une main automatiquement.

Elle aurait dû être engoncée d'un gant avec répulseur, à cet instant - par mesure de sécurité, il n'allait pas vraiment tirer sur qui que ce soit, mais ils devaient vraiment arrêter de le serrer contre eux comme ça, c'était mal.

\- Si quelqu'un d'autre essaye de m'enlacer aujourd'hui, je détruirai ses cartes de crédit. Et peut-être même ses dossiers de retraite.

\- On a des dossiers de retraite ? demanda Clint à Natasha.

-Tu croyais vraiment que Coulson ne créerait pas un plan d'épargne retraite dans ton dos ? demanda-t-elle. Contrairement à toi, il semble penser que tu vivras assez longtemps pour t'en servir.

\- Ouaip, ça n'arrivera pas.

Clint jeta un coup d'œil à Steve qui se battait toujours pour retrouver son souffle.

\- C'est quand le grand clash familial ?

\- Jamais ! tenta Tony, mais personne ne lui prêta attention.

Il allait tous les foutre dehors, c'était la goutte d'eau en trop.

\- Non, tu ne le feras pas, dit Steve en cochant 'Câliner Stark' sur la liste, et Tony détestait, détestait, détestait cette liste. Jeudi, j'imagine, à moins qu'on ait une mission.

\- Ouais, avant la soirée télé, ça devrait le faire. Vous avez remarqué qu'on est quasiment, jamais appelés le jeudi ?

\- Je crois que la communauté des méchants a compris après la deuxième fois, que Thor considérait ça comme une offense personnelle de salir sa journée ainsi, déclara Natasha. Ils ont six autres jours disponibles, autant éviter le jeudi et la colère de Thor.

\- Ma colère est toujours impressionnante, mais justifiée quand dévoilée. Salutations, ami grille-pain ! s'exclama Thor, et l'objet s'enfuit.

Tony se demanda s'il pouvait faire marche arrière concernant tout ce projet Initiative des Avengers.


	3. Chapter 3

Les cocktails en haute société, vins d'honneur et autres rencontres donnaient envie à Tony de prier pour un désastre. Pas un gros, rien qui ne se terminerait avec des blessés ou des morts innocents, mais putain, ce que ça serait bien. Genre, une attaque de doombots. Ou un autre calmar géant dont Namor aurait perdu le contrôle - ça avait été bien plus hilarant que dangereux.

Merde, observer Thor en train d'essayer de converser avec un calmar géant restait une des expériences les plus bizarres de toute sa vie, et c'était dire quelque chose.

Mais là, une blondasse jacassait à son oreille, les bras enroulés autour de son cou, ses seins collés contre son torse, et oui, c'étaient des faux. Il riait quand il le fallait, un large sourire brillant de charme sur les lèvres, déclamant son texte au bon moment et lançant juste ce qu'il fallait de piques à l'assemblée de politiciens et VIPs, qui gravitait autour de lui.

L'alcool coulait à flots, les tenues de soirée brillaient et les photographes étaient partout, et pendant ce temps, Tony imaginait un nouveau circuit adaptatif dans sa tête il pouvait faire ça dans son sommeil. Et vu le nombre de fois où il s'était réveillé autre part que dans sa chambre, confus et désorienté, il l'avait certainement déjà fait.

Peu importe, il pouvait garder la face aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait. Malgré le manque de sommeil. Malgré son régime alimentaire déséquilibré. Et la présence d'un tout petit peu trop d'alcool dans son sang. Et celle de cette femme qui avait autant de tentacules que le toutou de Namor et se révélait bien plus collante que lui. Rien qu'une nuit déprimante de plus dans la vie de Tony Stark, génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope. Plus grand esprit technique de sa génération, il était l'âme de cette fête, le chéri des tabloïds new-yorkais, la terreur de Wall Street et le fléau des super-méchants partout où frappait l'injustice.

Bien sûr, le vrai Tony Stark souhaitait seulement rester à la maison et s'amuser avec son grille-pain.

\- Tony ?

Même à travers les bavardages incessants, un peu trop forts et vils, la voix calme de Steve lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Hey, Steve, dit-il, en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Et mon dieu, que Captain America portait bien le smoking. Il sentait la touche fine et délicate de Pepper derrière tout ça et se promit de lui envoyer un panier de fruits. Enfin, puisque les fruits c'était ennuyeux, un panier plein de chaussures. Un panier de chaussures, ça serait génial.

\- C'est quoi un panier de chaussures ? demanda le blond, en fronçant les sourcils, et Tony secoua la tête.

\- Rien, répondit-il. Que peut-on faire pour toi, Steve ? Tu as fais la connaissance de tout le monde ? Tout le monde, voilà Steve Rogers. Steve, tout le monde.

Il les présenta d'une main, faisant rire et sourire le groupe, enfin, tous sauf Steve.

Celui-ci inclina la tête en direction de l'assemblée.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Désolé, mais je dois vous emprunter Tony pour quelques minutes.

Tony tapota la main de sa pieuvre humaine et réussit à s'extirper de son étreinte.

\- Le devoir m'appelle. Merci à tous, je dois décoller. Peut-être au sens littéral du terme.

Avec un dernier sourire charmeur et un pseudo salut, il suivit Steve.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, son attention portée sur le blond alors même qu'il offrait sourires et acquiescements aux diverses connaissances qu'ils croisaient au milieu de la foule.

\- Rassemblement ?

Et il espérait qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop empressé parce que ça aurait été de très mauvais goût.

\- Ma montre ne fonctionne plus, lui dit Steve, et Tony cligna des yeux quelques secondes.

\- Quoi ? Oh. Oh ! s'écria-t-il en lui souriant. Tu veux que j'y jette un œil ?

\- Ca ne te gêne pas ? demanda Steve, l'air clairement désolé, et Tony lui mit une tape dans le dos.

\- Non, euh, voyons voir-

Il plissa les yeux, en essayant de se rappeler la disposition des lieux, parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu.

\- Viens, il me semble qu'il y a une bibliothèque après ce couloir. Et avec ces gens, je doute qu'elle soit utilisée.

\- Tony, sois gentil.

Mais les lèvres de Steve étaient légèrement étirées.

\- Je suis toujours gentil. Je suis réputé pour ça, c'est une des caractéristiques Stark les plus connues. On a écrit des odes à ma gentillesse-

\- Okay, okay, arrête, tu vas te faire du mal, dit Steve en riant.

Tony avait raison quant à l'emplacement de la bibliothèque et son manque de popularité. Il plaça une chaise devant une petite table, allumant la lampe avant de chercher son mini kit d'outils dans une des poches de sa veste.

\- Voyons voir ce qui ne va pas.

Le kit était une de ses inventions. Léger, quasi indestructible, utilisable pour tout, d'une serrure à crocheter au désarmement d'une bombe. Il était un Avenger après tout.

Steve lâcha sa montre sur la table devant Tony et s'assit dans un fauteuil non loin de lui. Il était ridiculement trop petit pour une telle largeur d'épaules et l'ingénieur lui offrit un rictus avant de détourner son attention vers le petit mécanisme.

\- Elle a ralenti ou elle s'est arrêtée ? Tu ne l'as pas trop remontée n'est-ce pas ?

\- Franchement … J'ai cette montre depuis des années. Je sais comment je dois la remonter.

Il observait Tony, l'air curieux. Il semblait aimer le regarder travailler, aussi étrange cela soit-il.

\- Mmmh, acquiesça le brun, en ouvrant le délicat mécanisme. Si tu prenais une montre digitale, tu n'aurais pas ce problème.

\- Rien ne devrait être remplaçable, dit Steve. Elle marche toujours. Enfin, si tu peux la réparer ?

\- Bien sûr que je peux, répondit Tony, se sentant un peu insulté. C'est facile à faire.

Et même si ça ne l'était pas, il le ferait quand même. Parce que Steve le lui avait demandé.

Celui-ci posa un coude sur l'accoudoir, son regard fixé sur un panier de fruits à côté du brun.

\- Tu crois que je peux manger une de ces poires ?

Tony leva les yeux.

\- Oui, dit-il en en prenant une et la jetant à Steve. Je doute qu'ils se souviennent même qu'elles soient là. Elles vont sûrement pourrir ici si tu ne les manges pas.

Steve soupira.

\- Tes amis gâchent beaucoup de nourriture, dit-il, bien qu'il ait l'air plus triste que sermonneur.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis. Peut-être ceux de Fury. C'est lui qui nous a fait venir.

Il étudia les rouages d'un œil expert. Ouaip, ça ne pouvait pas être arrivé tout seul.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? T'as triffouillé là dedans avec un couteau à beurre?

Steve marqua une pause, son canif en suspend au dessus de la poire, puis soupira.

\- Plutôt une de ces petites fourchettes à huîtres, admit-il.

\- Euh, pourquoi ?

En secouant la tête, Tony se mit à réparer les dégâts, qui n'étaient en réalité que quelques rouages plus vraiment à leurs places.

Steve avait les joues roses.

\- J'avais besoin d'une excuse pour t'éloigner des autres, expliqua-t-il.

Tony éclata de rire un instant.

\- Pas nécessaire, Cap. Tu n'as qu'à dire « Hey Stark, ramène-toi » et j'accourrai, dit-il en souriant. Après tout, tu es la personne que je préfère ici.

Il leva les yeux à temps pour voir le large sourire heureux de Steve.

\- Imbécile. Ne massacre pas tes maigres possessions pour avoir mon attention.

Le visage du blond était distinctement rouge maintenant.

\- Je savais que tu pourrais la réparer, dit-il en commençant à couper la poire. Tu veux un morceau ?

\- Okay.

Tony se mit à fredonner en effectuant les réparations et Steve posa un morceau de poire à coté de lui. Le brun le prit et le mit dans sa bouche. C'était frais, tendre et sucré. Il l'avala et tendit la main pour prendre un autre morceau, sachant qu'il allait y en avoir un sans même avoir à lever les yeux.

Ils finirent une première poire, et Tony en lança une seconde à Steve.

Il ne lui fallait pas longtemps pour réparer une montre, mais il prit son temps, vérifiant tout ce qu'il pouvait et notant mentalement les rouages qu'il devrait remplacer et huiler, et imaginant les nouveaux ressorts qu'il pourrait installer lorsqu'ils rentreraient. Mais pour le moment, c'était tout bon. Il referma le mécanisme, tout en mâchant son dernier morceau de poire. Se tournant vers Steve, il lui tendit l'objet.

\- Presque comme neuve.

Steve lui sourit.

\- Merci.

Il se débarrassa du trognon dans une poubelle non loin de là, et s'apprêtait à poser le dernier quartier de poire sur la table à côté de Tony.

Le brun tendit la main.

\- Donne.

Steve s'arrêta dans son mouvement.

\- Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te tende des choses, pas … commença-t-il, en faisant un geste qui englobait la pièce, … ici.

Tony se figea. Après un long moment, il tendit à nouveau la main et prit le morceau des doigts de Steve.

\- C'est bon. Si c'est toi, dit-il, en mettant le morceau dans sa bouche avant de rajouter autre chose de stupide, n'importe quoi.

\- Oh. Okay, souffla Steve, en essuyant son couteau sur un mouchoir, avant de le ranger. Merci Tony.

\- Mmmh.

Tony avala.

\- Pourquoi ce subterfuge ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu commençais à nouveau à avoir cette note bizarre dans ton rire, déclara-t-il, d'une voix douce.

Il baissa la tête, occupé à rattacher sa montre à son poignet.

\- Je sais que tu détestes ces soirées.

\- Tout comme toi, fit remarquer Tony. Et je suis plus doué pour m'en cacher, donc bon, on s'éclate !

Il leva les deux bras d'un air enjoué.

Steve releva la tête.

\- Mais tu détestes ça, répliqua-t-il, avec un adorable sourire un peu triste. Et je déteste comment tu es dans ces moments-là.

Tony s'occupa en rangeant ses outils.

\- Bourré ? lança-t-il, en essayant de rendre les choses plus drôles, et échouant lamentablement.

\- Non, enfin si, je n'aime pas ça non plus, c'est dangereux et ce n'est pas bon pour toi, mais c'est encore autre chose.

Steve triturait le bracelet de sa montre.

\- Tu as … ce masque que tu portes pour l'occasion.

\- Les gens s'attendent à un certain je ne sais quoi de la part de Tony Stark, dit le brun, en haussant les épaules. C'est plus facile de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent.

Il avait retenu ça des années plus tôt : à moitié comme Howard et à moitié comme les riches petits cons de l'internat, et puis seulement lui, bourré et faisant semblant, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le truc qui lui permettrait de tenir toute la soirée.

Parfois, en étant plus jeune, il avait aimé ça. Honnêtement, il ne s'en rappelait plus.

Mais Steve le regardait encore avec son air pincé, et Tony lui sourit.

\- Allez Cap, Fury a besoin de quelqu'un pour faire de la lèche. Banner ou Barton seraient catastrophiques, Natasha commencerait à tuer des gens juste pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Thor s'amuserait bien mais le citoyen lambda ne semble pas équipé pour comprendre sa génialitude. Alors c'est soit toi, soit moi, et tu détestes ces soirées.

Tony lui sourit.

\- J'ai plus l'habitude de faire la une que toi. Alors, laisse l'ours danseur professionnel se sacrifier pour l'équipe.

Steve rit et Tony lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Je me dessinais comme un singe acrobate autrefois, expliqua Steve. Quand je faisais ma tournée.

\- Cap, quelle horrible estime de toi. Tu es clairement un gorille. Ou au moins un orang-outan.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on te dit charmant déjà ?

\- C'est mon pouvoir mutant secret : le charisme.

Tony haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive.

\- Allez, Cap. Encore un tour de piste et tu te casses.

\- Tu veux dire « nous ».

\- Nan, je dois rester et serrer des mains pendant encore quelques heures ou Fury me jettera ce regard triste que beaucoup de gens confondent avec de la rage. Une rage meurtrière.

\- Tony-

\- Laisse tomber Cap, le coupa-t-il, en souriant. Laisse moi me jeter sur cette grenade pour l'équipe. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est ce que tu fais tout le temps, dit Steve d'une voix douce.

\- Je suis noble à l'extrême, répondit le brun en lui lançant un baiser. Je pense qu'on a retardé les choses assez longtemps comme ça.

Réajustant sa veste, il roula les épaules, leva le menton et colla un sourire sur son visage.

\- Show time !

Son téléphone sonna. Il faillit s'évanouir de soulagement.

\- Oh merci mon Dieu, dit-il, en sortant l'appareil. Dites moi qu'il y a une urgence. Je vous en supplie. N'importe quoi. J'irai même aider Richards au point où j'en suis, et je le déteste, vraiment-

L'explosion de sons de l'autre côté de la ligne le fit écarter le téléphone de son oreille pour le tenir à bout de bras. Il le fixa un instant.

\- C'est pour toi, dit-il en le tendant à Steve, qui manqua de le lâcher en le prenant, au lieu de le jeter au loin comme il aurait dû le faire.

\- Steve Rogers, répondit-il, en se redressant, comme il le faisait toujours. Comme si la personne à l'autre bout du fil pouvait le voir, et c'était tellement adorable que Tony avait envie de sautiller autour de lui en lui lançant des pétales de rose et il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ça, et … non mais sérieux, qu'est-ce que- mais ça va pas le cerveau ?

Steve haussa un sourcil en le regardant.

\- Les roses c'est cher, n'en gâche pas juste pour te moquer de moi, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, me moquer de toi, répondit le brun avec un sourire crispé. C'est tout à fait ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.

Heureusement, Steve l'ignorait à nouveau, concentré sur l'appel.

\- Je vois. Oui. Je comprends. Très bien, nous serons à la maison dans dix minutes, merci. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha et voulut rendre son téléphone à Tony.

Mais celui-ci avait entendu « à la maison dans dix minutes » et était donc en train d'effectuer une danse de la victoire très distinguée.

\- Un jour, je saurai comment filmer avec ces trucs et je mettrai la vidéo sur Internet, dit-il en riant.

\- Tu sais déjà comment faire, mais tu es juste trop gentil pour le faiiiiiiire, dit Tony, en donnant un petit coup de hanche dans le vide. Cassons nous maintenant.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi on rentre ?

\- Pas du tout. M'en fous. Un truc d'Avengers. Thor a cassé un chef d'état en deux. Clint a traumatisé une autre pizzeria. Bruce a laissé Strange se baigner dans ma piscine une nouvelle fois, putain je ne veux plus de magie dans ma piscine, je ne peux pas en accepter autant quand je suis à moitié nu, il y a des limites. Mais tout de suite, je m'en fous, n'importe quelle excuse fera l'affaire.

\- Coulson dit qu'un troupeau de palets de hockey robots vient de manger les tapis dans le hall, une des capes de Thor, la moitié de ses dossiers confidentiels du mois dernier et une des chaussettes de Natasha. Elle menace de tous les ouvrir un par un jusqu'à qu'elle trouve le coupable.

Tony s'arrêta en plein élan.

\- Euh, je suppose que c'est le bon moment pour dire que j'ai peut-être un peu amélioré les Roombas ?

\- Oui, on avait compris.

*-*-*

\- Bon. Tu veux nous expliquer comment c'est arrivé ? demanda Steve, en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce.

Tony glissa les mains dans ses poches et se balança d'avant en arrière, l'air mal à l'aise.

\- Certaines choses se passent d'explications, dit-il, en acquiesçant sagement.

\- Ca marche vraiment ce genre de réponses ?

\- Devant une cour ou un jury ? répondit Tony en souriant. Dans tous les cas, la réponse est non. C'est plutôt une stratégie pour gagner du temps, que je puisse trouver une meilleure réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, exactement ? questionna Bruce, en se frayant un passage à travers la masse de Roombas.

Heureusement, ça avait plutôt l'air de l'amuser.

\- Sérieusement, c'est un super concept, les robots aspirateurs, déclara Tony, tout à coup excité.

Parce que ça fonctionnait, tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Ils étaient partis à la recherche de saletés, quels gentils petits Roombas, ils s'étaient ennuyés au labo et ils étaient sortis. Dummy avait dû les laisser prendre l'ascenseur, il aurait deux mots à lui dire plus tard.

\- Mais il y a un vrai gâchis au niveau de l'espace dans leur design. J'ai un peu relevé le châssis, remplacé les roues avec un système de rotation plus efficace, ai fait un peu de place entre le moteur et le chargeur, changé la batterie bien sûr, pour une plus petite qui durera plus longtemps, pas disponible dans le commerce, mais c'est pour mon usage perso, je garderais jamais un truc qui a besoin de charger toutes les deux heures, et j'ai utilisé l'espace libéré pour augmenter celui de stockage, améliorer le système d'aspiration et les réactions sensorielles, et créer un réseau entre eux et JARVIS.

Steve et Bruce le fixaient, le blond avec un certain degré d'inquiétude amusée, et le brun avec curiosité.

\- Ce que tu veux dire c'est que tu as créé un esprit de ruche ? demanda-t-il.

\- Plus ou moins, je n'avais pas le temps de faire une vraie IA, alors je les ai connectés à la maison, pour qu'ils prennent leurs ordres de JARVIS. C'est le male alpha de leur petite meute, donc hors de la tour, ils seraient forcés de trouver les instructions entre eux, et ça n'irait pas bien loin.

\- Ils sont un peu bêtes peut-être ? suggéra Bruce, en enjambant un Roomba.

\- Disons qu'ils sont comme un groupe de potes qui traîneraient ensemble en disant « qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? », « je sais pas, qu'est-ce tu veux faire ? », « tout ce que tu veux », « oui mais qu'est-ce tu veux faire ? », expliqua Tony. Pas vraiment au niveau du Mensa. Mais j'y travaille.

\- Alors c'est toi qui les contrôle JARVIS ? demanda Steve.

\- Contrôler est un bien grand mot. Je joue plutôt difficilement au chien de berger, répondit JARVIS, d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Et comment ça se passe ?

\- Super, dit l'IA, d'un ton tellement sec que Tony pouvait presque voir la boule d'herbes sèches traverser la pièce comme dans les westerns.

\- Super génial ? le taquina Steve en souriant.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore atteint ce niveau, monsieur. Vous serez le premier à le savoir si jamais nous y parvenons.

\- Stark ! s'exclama Coulson, en arrivant dans la pièce d'un pas lourd, les Roombas s'écartant sur son passage. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ?

\- Dummy voulait un animal de compagnie, dit Tony, toujours les mains dans les poches, en souriant comme un psychopathe. Je n'arrivais pas à en choisir qu'un seul.

\- Combien est-ce qu'il y en a ? dit Coulson, en ignorant totalement celui qui essayait de nettoyer sa chaussure.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas conscience de la situation, on aurait pu dire qu'il essayait de le monter comme un chien en chaleur. Tony se demanda s'il pouvait encourager ce comportement. Peut-être pas. Coulson était normalement armé, et avait tendance à s'en servir quand il n'était pas d'humeur. Ce qui voulait dire tout le temps, quand Tony était là.

\- Il n'a pas tort Tony, dit Steve, d'un air inquiet. Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait que vingt-cinq. Il y en a beaucoup plus que ça.

\- Eh bah, j'en ai acheté cinquante.

\- On dirait qu'il y en a bien plus que cinquante, dit Steve, en choisissant attentivement ses mots.

\- Quatre-vingt-sept au dernier décompte, dit JARVIS, d'une voix lasse.

\- Oh. Hey ! Ca a marché ! s'écria Tony, en lançant un poing dans les airs. 'Tain, je suis bon ! Tape m'en cinq ! dit-il à Bruce, qui haussa un sourcil, mais lui prêta quand même sa main. Ca c'est d'la science !

\- Qu'est-ce qui a marché, Stark ? dit Coulson, en se passant la main sur le visage.

\- Eh bien, j'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver s'ils subissaient des dommages, après tout, y'a beaucoup d'escaliers ici, certaines de nos expériences peuvent être très dangereuses, Dummy ne regarde pas toujours où il roule, et puis, il y a toutes ces attaques de méchants. Alors j'ai pris les premiers, légèrement changé leur IA, les ai connectés au serveur des robots de fabrication et les ai programmé pour, euh, réparer les autres.

\- Des unités de réparation. Je ne vois pas … dit Bruce.

\- Et apparemment ils ont commencé à se reproduire à la place, réfléchit Tony à haute voix. Peut-être que si aucun d'entre eux n'est endommagé c'est ce qu'ils pensent devoir faire. Enfin, les robots de fabrication ne peuvent que faire l'assemblage basique, pas les trucs de plus haut niveau, mais ils assemblent l'armure, alors, ouais, assembler quelques Roombas, ça ne devrait pas être si dur, ils sont capables de produire les morceaux, mais le circuit, je ne sais pas ce que ça donnerait sans intervention humaine.

\- Je les ai stoppés lorsque j'ai réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi réactifs que ceux que vous fabriquez, monsieur, dit JARVIS. L'un de leur premier essai est là. Oui. Celui qui rentre dans le mur.

Tout le monde tourna la tête pour regarder le Roomba faire des allers-retours. Il se cogna contre le mur, fit volte-face. Il se cogna au mur d'en face et tourna à nouveau. Tous observèrent son petit manège pendant quelques minutes, avant que JARVIS ne soupire.

\- Pas vraiment à la hauteur.

\- Oooh, pauvre Roomba, dit Tony, en se penchant pour le soulever. C'est pas grave, bébé, on va te réparer.

L'objet bipa lamentablement, ses roues tournant dans le vide.

\- Oui, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose là haut, c'est rien, c'est-

Il s'arrêta alors qu'une idée lui venait à l'esprit. Il cligna des yeux une seconde. Ca pourrait marcher …

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a écrit M. Fantastic là-dessus ? demanda Steve, en se penchant sur son épaule.

Tony sortit de ses pensées, baissant les yeux sur le nom écrit à l'indélébile sur son pauvre petit Roomba stupide.

\- Parce que Barton déteste encore plus Richards que moi, et c'est dire … lâcha Tony. Barton ! cria-t-il, est-ce que tu donnes un nom à mes Roombas ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Clint en passa la tête par la porte. C'est quoi ton problème, Stark ?

Peu importe quel avait été son problème, il l'oublia aussitôt. Ca avait sûrement à voir avec l'accoutrement de Clint. Le jean étroit d'un noir délavé, les grosses bottes et le t-shirt blanc sans manches n'avaient rien d'anormal pour Œil-de-Faucon. Mais le tablier rose à froufrous avec des motifs de ballons dessus était un peu plus inhabituel.

\- Tu vois Steve, c'est ce genre de choses qu'on doit poster sur Internet, expliqua Tony. Je t'autorise à utiliser mon téléphone.

Barton glissa les mains derrière sa tête, contractant les muscles de ses bras, et croisa les jambes.

\- Ne te gêne surtout pas, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. J'arrive à le rendre sexy.

\- Il n'a pas tort, dit Bruce et récolta un haussement de sourcils suggestif pour la peine.

\- Tu n'as honte de rien, Barton. Vraiment rien. C'est ça que j'aime bien chez toi, dit Tony, en soulevant le Roomba pour le tenir sur son épaule. Arrête de donner des noms à mes Roombas.

\- Tu m'as pas laissé donner un nom au grille-pain.

\- C'est sur la liste, dit Steve, souriant parce que les Roombas s'agitaient à ses pieds, émettant de petits bips car il avait laissé des traces avec ses chaussures sur leur sol immaculé, et qu'il était donc un ennemi du Clan Roomba. A vrai dire, c'est peut-être le moment de faire la réunion de famille. Où sont Thor et Natasha ? demanda-t-il à Clint.

\- Thor ! cria l'archer.

\- Oui, mon frère d'armes ?

On entendit quelques pas lourds, le bruit de quelque chose se brisant au sol, très certainement quelque chose de cher. Tony se demanda si l'assurance prendrait en compte « demi-dieu ».

Et Thor apparut.

Debout sur une planche à repasser.

Qui était elle-même posée sur une dizaine de Roombas.

Thor leur fit un grand sourire, les poings sur les hanches, dans une position héroïque, bien que son tablier gris, avec des petites bulles jaunes devant, jurait un peu avec sa cape.

Coulson frappa Barton à l'arrière du crâne, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait toujours ma faute ? dit-il, tout en ayant l'air de très bien savoir que c'était mérité.

\- Ce char est digne du tout-puissant Thor ! s'écria le demi-dieu. Pas encore aussi plaisant que celui tiré par Tanngrisnir et Tanngnjóstr, mais malgré tout digne !

Natasha prit une photo et il acquiesça dans sa direction d'un air ravi, semblant penser que c'était normal.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il le fait avancer ? demanda Steve.

L'espionne s'approcha, l'appareil photo en main au cas où.

\- Tu jettes un peu d'engrais dans la direction où tu veux aller et ils s'y précipitent, expliqua-t-elle, comme si ça n'avait pas été son idée au départ.

Et Tony était sûr qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : que tout le monde s'en aille pour jeter de l'engrais un peu partout et regarder les robots s'éparpiller comme des fous.

\- Si tu casses mes Roombas, Thor, je vais être très contrarié, dit Tony, même si, ouais, il aurait dû y penser avant.

Pas avec une planche à repasser bien sûr, ce n'était pas assez classe. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Attends, j'ai une planche à repasser ?

\- C'est celle de Coulson, dit Natasha.

\- Vous avez une planche à repasser ? demanda Tony.

\- Plus maintenant, soupira l'agent.

\- Okay, c'est l'heure de la réunion, déclara Steve, et Tony résista à l'envie de hurler.

*-*-*

Bien que ce ne soit que leur deuxième « réunion de famille », et oui, Tony faisait aussi les guillemets dans sa tête, il y avait déjà des règles.

Et tout ça c'était la faute de Steve.

La première règle était que, apparemment, Tony n'avait pas le droit de se bourrer pendant une réunion. Il tenta de faire remarquer que c'était injuste, parce que ce serait bien plus facile à tolérer s'il était trop saoul pour donner sa contribution ou s'en rappeler. Steve lui avait seulement lancé un regard qui disait clairement « je suis sûr que tu rigoles parce que tes propos sont blessants et je vais me contenter de t'ignorer » avant de lui voler sa bouteille de brandy.

La deuxième règle, non loin derrière la première, disait que la présence aux réunions était obligatoire et prévalait sur tout le reste. Il aurait dû y avoir une longue discussion à ce sujet, étant donné que Clint jouait à Angry Birds avec le son durant les débriefings de Fury, Thor avait tendance à légèrement péter un câble quand il ne faisait rien de ses mains et Bruce faisait des calculs qui ne monopolisaient pas entièrement son attention de toute manière.

Mais Coulson avait fermé tous ses dossiers, rebouché son stylo et prêté toute son attention à Steve, si bien que tout le monde en avait fait de même.

A part Tony.

\- Je ne suis pas là de mon plein gré, dit-il, ses doigts graisseux fouillant déjà à l'intérieur de M. Fantastic le Roomba. J'ai inventé de nouveaux circuits pendant des réunions du Congrès, donc bon, je peux le faire, sérieusement, parlez, je vous promets que je suis à fond dans la réunion là. Je dois juste- Il cala son tournevis entre ses dents : finirza.

Steve tendit la main et lui retira de la bouche.

\- Tony.

L'ingénieur leva la tête vers lui, les yeux plissés derrière ses sourcils froncés. Le blond ne cilla pas.

\- Très bien, lâcha-t-il en se laissant aller dans sa chaise avant d'essuyer ses mains dans une serviette. Très bien ! Réunion. Génial. A propos de quoi ?

\- Peut-on parler du fait que nous avons été forcés de fermer la porte de la cuisine pour ne pas être envahis par ta horde de petits robots ? demanda Natasha.

\- Non. Bon, ok, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, c'est pas grave, parfois même les bonnes inventions rencontrent quelques obstacles. Ca ne veut pas dire que l'invention en elle-même est un échec, ça demandera juste un peu plus de boulot.

Il se balança dans sa chaise pour qu'elle ne tienne que sur deux pieds.

\- Je les ramènerai à l'atelier et je bidouillerai leurs IA. JARVIS a changé leurs paramètres de programmation pour qu'ils ne se reproduisent plus, et ils resteront dans les zones que je leur assignerai. J'ai quelques idées de plus, ça ira, on pourra même les utiliser pour couvrir toute la tour.

\- Pourquoi- commença Coulson, mais Tony le coupa.

\- Ecoutez, avec de meilleures capacités sensorielles, une IA améliorée et peut-être quelques autres petits trucs encore, on pourrait les utiliser pour faire la sécurité. Problème réglé, donc je veux plus en entendre parler. Ma tour, mes Roombas, alors tout le monde se tait.

Il y eut un silence, et Tony pensa presque que ça avait marché. Puis Clint commença à rire.

\- Ouais, euh, non, dit-il avec un rictus. C'est débile.

\- Et c'est pourtant ce qui va se passer. Steve, sujet suivant ?

Tony laissa la chaise retomber avec fracas, ses bras croisés sur la table.

Le blond eut l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la main de l'ingénieur qui reposait sur le Roomba.

\- Garde-les sous contrôle, d'accord ?

\- Tu ne sauras même pas qu'ils sont là, répondit Tony.

Une tension dont il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence le quitta brusquement, ses doigts glissant sur le petit robot. Il lui donna une légère tape.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en sort aussi facilement ? demanda Clint.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il possède cette tour, le lit dans lequel tu dors et l'arc dont tu te sers ? proposa Natasha, en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ah, oui, réalisa Clint en souriant. Dans ce cas-là, viva las Roombas ! Je veux leur donner des noms.

\- Non, répliqua Tony. Garde ta saloperie de stylo pour toi, Barton.

\- Une phrase qu'il n'a cessé d'entendre depuis des années, déclara Coulson.

\- Okay, les coupa Steve, avant que la situation ne dégénère en un concours de sous-entendus graveleux, ce qui arrivait très souvent dans le groupe.

Tony adorait les encourager, Barton avait beaucoup de vocabulaire, Coulson était un vrai gentleman, Steve rougissait pour tout, et Thor adorait, vénérait, idolâtrait les blagues salaces au point qu'il se passait souvent des sous-entendus et lâchait tout simplement les insultes.

Si Natasha se sentait d'humeur joueuse, ils finissaient tous rouge pivoine et balbutiants. Tous sauf Bruce, qui pouvait rester calme en toute circonstance.

Tony essaya de prêter attention pendant quelques secondes, mais ils parlaient de cette saloperie de liste, si bien qu'il recommença à penser à la façon la plus efficace d'éliminer les problèmes de mouvement des Roombas. Pour le moment, le système de rotation leur permettrait de faire leur boulot, mais s'il voulait qu'ils soient efficaces, vraiment efficaces, il devrait faire mieux que ça, trouver un moyen, parce qu'il y avait toujours un moyen de faire quelque chose avec le circuit, la batterie, les limites des lois de la physique, et rien ne pouvait-

Le grille-pain cogna son bras et il se redressa d'un coup. Steve lui souriait gentiment, l'air de savoir parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, et Tony esquissa un rictus en guise de vague excuse. Son esprit restait rarement tranquille, peu importe s'il essayait de se concentrer ou non.

Heureusement, personne d'autre ne semblait avoir remarqué, et lorsque Tony jeta un œil derrière Steve, il se rendit compte que cette saloperie de liste avait récolté un paquet de nouvelles tâches, dont certaines lui avaient été attribuées.

\- Hey- commença-t-il.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand tu ne fais pas attention, murmura Steve.

Tony le fixa, bouche bée.

\- Est-ce que tu viens d'utiliser tes pouvoirs pour faire le Mal ? demanda-t-il.

\- La tour est propre, tout le monde est heureux et se sent utile. Ca m'a l'air tout à fait juste et dans l'esprit de cette bonne vieille Amérique, souffla Steve, en souriant.

C'était ça là, ce gentil sens de l'humour piquant que peu de gens remarquaient, que Tony adorait.

\- Le Mal à l'état pur, répondit Tony, et oui, il était pervers, parce que cette pensée l'excitait.

\- Tant que ça te fait remplir le lave-vaisselle, dit le blond.

L'ingénieur rit, sans trop de raison, en voyant son léger sourire. Parce qu'il avait juste envie de rire.

\- Bon, dit Clint, en croisant les bras et levant le menton. Je veux donner un nom au grille-pain. C'est moi qu'il préfère.

\- Personne ici ne pense que tu as de bonnes intentions, intervint Bruce. Et on ne l'appellera pas 'Roudoudou'.

\- 'Nounours' ? proposa l'archer.

Natasha suggéra quelque chose en russe, et Clint lui jeta un regard perplexe.

\- Tu ne m'appelais pas comme ça à un moment ?

\- Si, mais le grille-pain est plus fiable. Avec lui je peux avoir un petit déjeuner chaud de temps en temps.

\- Ca c'est méchant. Tiens, si on l'appelait Tasha ?

\- Je penche plus pour un nom de grand guerrier, dit Thor, en se caressant le menton. Avec le recul, ma très chère Veuve, Tasha me parait approprié.

\- Hors de question, dit-elle. Et il est plus facile de te prendre au sérieux quand tu ne portes pas ce tablier ridicule.

\- C'est un cadeau de Dame Darcy ! répliqua-t-il, en arrangeant le vêtement avec un sourire. Je le trouve très seyant.

\- Je vous déteste tous, dit Tony, ce qui eut le don de faire rire Steve.

Il reposa le marqueur et traversa la pièce pour venir se placer dans le dos du brun, puis se pencha pour le serrer dans ses bras par derrière. Tony soupira, mais se laissa faire. Surtout parce que Steve avait déjà validé sa tâche sur la liste, et qu'il n'allait pas faire de lui un menteur.

De plus, il sentait bon.

\- Merci ! répondit Steve.

Tony se demanda si un grand coup à la tête réglerait ses problèmes. Sûrement que non.

Coulson se leva, une main en l'air pour calmer tout le monde.

\- Le grille-pain s'appellera Calcifer, déclara-t-il, d'un ton sans appel. Stark, allez vous occuper de ces saletés de Roombas, quant aux autres, aidez-le, puisque nous savons tous qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir tout seul. Ramassez-les, fermez les portes, occupez vous-en. C'est compris ?

Un léger silence plana, et tout le monde murmura son accord.

\- Pourquoi Calcifer ? demanda Steve.

\- Parce que Coulson est un geek, dit Clint en se levant. Allez Cap, on va te mettre Le Château Ambulant sur grand écran pendant qu'on protège la salle vidéo de la menace Roombas.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Vous savez, il devrait y avoir un manuel pour les abrutis qui décident de faire des expériences sur eux-mêmes. Sérieusement. J'en ai marre là. Scientifiques du monde entier ! Arrêtez de nous saouler, et je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais pensez à faire évaluer votre travail par des collègues ! Faîtes-le. Ça pourrait vous empêcher de finir en boule d'énergie au caractère exécrable que personne, et je dis bien personne, ne voudra inviter à sa fête d'anniversaire.

Une voiture s'envola dans les airs en direction de Tony, et il y mit un coup de répulseur sans même arrêter de parler. L'objet alla s'écraser au sol en dessous de lui et il s'éleva encore plus haut pour faire office de meilleure cible. Au moins pendant qu'elle lui balançait des voitures, la chose ne s'acharnait plus sur des bus scolaires remplis de gamins.

\- Il devrait y avoir un cours dans chaque faculté de science qui donnerait les conseils suivants : « on vous a traité de fou : vous transformer en monstre ne va que le confirmer, alors allez boire un pot et pétez un bon coup » ou « c'est difficile d'obtenir des subventions quand vous dévorez vos assistants de laboratoire ou que vous riez comme un maniaque : vous devriez peut-être choisir une autre discipline en fait ».

\- Est-ce que l'expression « silence radio » vous dit quelque chose Iron Man ? demanda Coulson, d'une voix un peu lasse.

\- Je demanderai à Œil-de-Faucon de me l'expliquer plus tard, répondit Tony.

\- Hey ! J'ai été d'une discrétion sans pareille jusqu'ici, fit remarquer Clint.

\- Pour une fois oui, lui accorda l'ingénieur.

Il piqua vers le sol, s'approchant dangereusement près de la masse de débris et d'énergie tourbillonnante qui l'envoya valdinguer dans les airs. Des dizaines d'avertissements s'affichèrent aux yeux de Tony, qui reprit l'équilibre sans même s'en inquiéter. Il commençait à franchement s'ennuyer.

\- Y'a autre chose à faire que de se moquer ?

Puisqu'il était assez bête pour essayer quelque chose qui n'allait de toute évidence pas fonctionner, il visa ce qu'il pensait être le 'visage' de la chose et lui mit un coup de répulseur. L'énergie lui passa au travers et elle ne fit même pas de pause qui montrerait qu'elle l'avait senti. Passant sur son canal privé, Tony s'adressa à JARVIS.

\- On a eu une chance de pouvoir reconfigurer la signature énergétique des répulseurs pour pouvoir toucher cette chose ?

\- Désolé Monsieur, mais nous n'avons pas récolté d'informations qui nous permettrait de changer quoi que ce soit de ce côté-là, répondit l'IA, tout aussi déçue que son créateur. La signature énergétique est quasi inexistante, il semblerait qu'elle ne tienne debout que grâce au vent et aux débris.

\- Merci JARVIS. Continue à chercher, et dis moi si tu remarques quelque chose d'intéressant.

Il repassa sur le canal du groupe alors que Steve essayait de faire de son mieux pour coordonner tout le monde.

\- Œil-de-Faucon, garde le Hulk en arrière si tu peux, il ne peut rien faire ici et ça a l'air de l'énerver.

\- Bien reçu, Cap. On est en train de construire un barrage entre ta position et la rue non évacuée la plus proche, ça ne l'arrêtera pas mais on peut au moins bâtir une protection contre les débris volants.

Et c'était sans dire qu'il essayait en réalité de donner quelque chose de productif à faire au Hulk pour qu'il ne se sente pas inutile et ne commence à s'énerver sur les immeubles adjacents.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Tony était constamment bluffé par la façon dont Barton gérait le Hulk. Il ne savait pas si c'était qu'il était suicidaire ou trop fou pour s'inquiéter du danger, mais la première fois qu'il s'était tenu devant la montagne de muscles avec un sourcil haussé et les bras croisés, le cœur de Tony avait manqué plusieurs battements. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Hulk semblait trouver l'archer tout aussi amusant, donc bon : synergie de groupe ! Peu importait.

Après cette mission - réussie -, Coulson avait eu l'air tellement furieux, malgré son silence et son air glacial, que personne n'avait été surpris quand il l'avait fait venir dans son bureau et qu'ils n'en étaient pas ressortis avant une heure. Steve s'était inquiété, faisant les cent pas dans le couloir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, mais Natasha avait simplement souri et dit qu'ils allaient surmonter cette crise. Ils le faisaient toujours.

\- Continuez comme ça, répondit Steve. On vous préviendra si jamais ça bouge de notre côté.

\- Je pense qu'on vous entendra arriver, c'est pas comme si cette chose était vraiment subtile.

Il y avait une pointe de frustration dans la voix de Clint : il avait essayé toutes les flèches que le SHIELD lui avait fourni et même celles que Tony lui avait filé en douce, mais pas une seule n'avait eu d'effet.

Thor était dans le même bateau qu'eux, mais il lançait encore quelques éclairs, par ennui, frustration ou simplement parce qu'il était très optimiste, Tony n'était pas sûr. Peut-être un peu de tout. Ça avait le don d'énerver le dieu quand il ne pouvait pas frapper quelque chose, il le prenait comme une offense personnelle : les mauvaises choses devaient pouvoir être écrasées sous son poing.

Tony amena l'armure à son niveau et ils échangèrent un regard qui semblait dire « putain de scientifiques fous, qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire, sérieux ». C'était un regard qui s'échangeait régulièrement dans l'équipe.

Sérieusement, l'ingénieur allait commencer à retracer le parcours de tous ces dingues pour envoyer des factures à leurs universités. Ça devenait complètement ridicule.

\- On cherche un moyen de le contenir, expliquait Coulson dans son oreille, et Tony n'en doutait pas, mais même le département de recherches du SHIELD n'était pas encore assez shooté au peyote pour avoir prévu qu'un mouton de poussière géant se baladerait dans la ville, qui pourrait être assez stupide pour prévoir-

Tony se figea.

\- Hey, Cap.

\- Je t'écoute, Iron Man.

\- Cette chose est une sorte de boule de vent et de débris n'est-ce pas ? On a pas réussi à lui trouver de centre tangible ?

\- Pas encore. Mais il doit bien y en avoir un.

\- Peut-être que non, fit remarquer Tony. Il s'est peut-être grillé au point que sa conscience est la seule chose qui maintient le tout ensemble, et il s'approche dangereusement des parties habitées de la ville.

Il ne leur rappela pas que, bien qu'ils ne parviennent pas à toucher la chose, elle pouvait très bien les toucher. Natasha avait testé cette théorie pour eux et en était ressorti avec une épaule déboîtée et une blessure à la tête en se faisant jeter contre un mur.

\- Il peut détruire des immeubles et jeter des voitures, et on doit l'arrêter maintenant, continua Tony, et il savait qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde. Je sais comment l'arrêter.

\- Ça va mal se terminer, dit Clint.

\- Ferme-la, Œil-de-Faucon. Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête, Iron Man ? demanda Coulson.

Tony sourit, l'air pas désolé pour un sou, parce que tous les scientifiques fous du monde pouvaient aller se rhabiller, il était plus fou et plus scientifique qu'eux.

\- S'il vous plaît Monsieur, ne faîtes pas ça, intervint JARVIS, ce qui ne fit que faire hausser les épaules à son créateur.

\- J'ai une armée de Roombas.

*-*-*

\- Bon. Voilà.

Tout le monde regardait Tony avec des expressions allant de l'horreur au choc le plus total. Il leur offrit un faible sourire et haussa un peu les épaules.

\- Ça a marché au moins.

Une bouteille de tequila fut violemment posée sur la table et tout le monde sursauta. Clint plaça un paquet de verres en plastique à côté et commença à ouvrir la bouteille d'une main experte.

\- Clint, commença Steve d'une voix pleine de désapprobation. On est encore au SHIELD. On a même pas encore débriefé. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de boire ?

L'archer lui offrit un regard incrédule.

\- Cap, on était sur la même mission là ? Parce que laisse moi te dire que oui, on devrait vraiment boire. On vient juste de voir un gigantesque mouton de poussière dépressif et enragé se faire dévorer par une armée de robots aspirateurs. C'était comme un film de zombies mais sans les dents.

\- Et beaucoup plus de cris, dit Bruce, et à la surprise de tout le monde, il prit un verre et le tendit. Oh mon Dieu, ces cris.

Clint lui versa un fond de tequila.

\- Oui, j'essaie d'oublier là, merci.

\- Comment j'aurais pu prévoir ça ? demanda Tony. Et puis il est peut-être toujours en vie.

Tout le monde le regarda avec l'air de demander grâce, et Clint leur donna à tous un verre d'alcool. Il décida de se passer du sien et prit la bouteille.

\- A Internet ! dit-il, alors que les autres levaient leurs verres. Qui, grâce à des vidéos amateurs tremblantes, permettra au monde de voir ce qui arrive à ceux qui emmerdent les Avengers. Et avec un peu de chance, dissuadera quelques diplômés dépressifs de pousser le bouton d'autodestruction.

Natasha ajouta quelque chose en russe et tout le monde but son gobelet. A part Steve. Tony attendit que la sensation de brûlure disparaisse avant de montrer son verre du doigt.

\- Bois, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Ou je le fais à ta place.

Steve leva le verre au dessus de sa tête, hors de sa portée.

\- Je ne peux pas me saouler et je n'aime pas ce truc, expliqua-t-il, au moment où Coulson entrait dans la pièce et lui prenait le verre des mains. Oh, Coulson, désolé, on était juste en train de-

Il s'arrêta lorsque l'agent but le gobelet cul sec d'un geste expert.

\- Oh, okay.

Coulson reposa brutalement le verre sur la table.

\- Stark, quand nous en aurons fini avec ce débriefing, nous allons avoir une très longue discussion. Au sujet de cette très fine limite à ne pas dépasser, celle qui différencie les héros des méchants complètement fous qui jouent avec des pouvoirs qui les dépassent.

\- Je crois que c'est un des cours enseignés au MIT, dit Bruce, en glissant sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Ou au moins une thèse du comité.

Ouah, ça avait l'air aussi amusant qu'une visite en prison. Tony sortit son StarkPhone.

\- Désolé. Je suis pris. On peut se voir mardi prochain-

Il cligna simplement des yeux quand Coulson lui prit le portable des mains et le jeta par terre.

\- C'était un prototype.

\- Etonnamment, je m'en fiche.

Tony soupira.

\- Ecoutez, dit-il d'un ton persuasif. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir ça. Et ça a marché non ? Vous n'aviez certainement pas de meilleure idée. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire ? Demander à Thor d'agiter sa cape ?

Le dieu avait subtilisé la bouteille de Clint, qui avait l'air beaucoup plus détendu maintenant et gloussait tout bas.

\- Roooomba, souffla-t-il à Thor, qui lui sourit en faisant claquer sa bouteille contre son verre avant d'en descendre un quart d'un coup.

\- Vous connaissez la différence entre un méchant et un super méchant, Stark ? demanda Coulson, en se penchant au dessus de la table, l'air d'une gargouille bien habillée.

\- Le style ? demanda Tony, en pointant ses index sur l'agent, imitant deux revolvers. Il ajouta un grand sourire au geste, mais l'autre ne sembla pas le remarquer.

\- Un méchant possède une armée de robots aspirateurs qu'il peut lancer sur un ennemi. Un super méchant leur donne la capacité de voler.

\- Pour ma défense, je ne me rappelle pas avoir installé de répulseurs sur les Roombas, dit Tony, en choisissant attentivement ses mots.

C'était une théorie tout à fait plausible, certes, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de quand il l'avait mise en pratique. Peut-être mardi soir… Tout était flou.

\- Ces deux derniers jours ont été très longs. Alors j'ai été aussi surpris que tout le monde.

\- En effet, c'était très clair, quand tu as crié « oh putain, oui, démontez-le » sur le canal du SHIELD, dit Natasha d'une voix amusée.

\- Parfait jeu de mot en rapport avec l'ingénierie, fit remarquer Tony.

\- Ouais, digne des dialogues de Shakespeare, dit Clint, en lui souriant.

Ils savaient tous deux que s'ils décidaient de s'allier, le reste du groupe ne s'en remettrait pas. Ce n'était même pas discutable, les mecs normaux massacreraient leurs camarades aux super pouvoirs.

\- Ta gueule, Barton, lui répondit Tony avec un sourire. Je me rappelle t'avoir entendu crier comme un bébé tout à l'heure.

\- Y'en a un qui m'attaquait la tête !

\- Ce qui prouve que tu devrais te laver plus souvent, déclara Tony en croisant les bras. Ce n'était pas si horrible.

\- Trois agents expérimentés du SHIELD ont rendu leur déjeuner, et quatre autres en ont pleuré. Pas seulement quelques larmes aux yeux hein Stark, de vrais sanglots. J'ai du réconforter des agents en pleurs, dit Coulson, d'une voix particulièrement agacée. Ces gens ont connu la guerre. Ils ont vu des horreurs, des actes de violence innommables. Et ils ont craqué face à l'équivalent d'un essaim de sauterelles dévorant tout sur son passage.

\- Les cris c'était vraiment … bégaya Bruce. C'était vraiment quelque chose.

\- Comment je pourrais le savoir… j'avais coupé le son, dit Tony. Ecoutez, il est peut-être toujours en vie, okay ?

\- Le département de recherche et développement est pratiquement sûr que c'est le cas, en fait.

\- Nan sérieux ?! s'exclama Tony avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Thor sourit, Clint s'esclaffa haut et fort et Steve se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

\- Euh, donc, cela étant dit, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Le faire sortir d'une centaine de robots aspirateurs, dit Coulson. Ça, et les cris.

\- Ce n'était pas si hor-

\- Des cris sortis de l'enfer, Stark, dit Barton. Genre, sérieusement. Des cris sortis de l'enfer.

\- Il n'avait qu'à pas se changer en monstre de poussière, dit Tony.

\- En parlant de cris sortis de l'enfer, dit Coulson à l'archer, c'est la tequila de Fury ?

\- Plus maintenant, répondit Clint, alors que l'agent lui mettait une tape derrière la tête.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y a que Clint qui se fasse frapper ? demanda Tony à Coulson.

\- C'est moi qu'il préfère.

\- Parce que si je commence à vous frapper, je ne m'arrêterai pas avant que quelqu'un ne me taze jusqu'à l'évanouissement, dit Coulson avec un faible sourire.

\- Vous vous rendez bien compte qu'on a gagné, hein ?

\- Dites ça au service psychologie. Ils sont pris jusqu'à octobre.

*-*-*

Les Avengers étaient malins, entraînés pour mettre au point des stratagèmes de combat, capables de résister à une guerre psychologique et pouvaient combattre des armées entières même si la moitié de l'équipe était en congé maladie. Ce qui signifiait qu'il leur avait fallu moins d'une semaine pour élaborer un piège-à-Tony qui fonctionnait à chaque fois.

Tout comme la souris se doutait que le fromage au fond de la boîte n'était pas un cadeau de Noël en retard, le brun en avait parfaitement conscience et se laissait volontiers avoir. Parce que c'était un piège très malin, et qu'il contenait presque tout ce qu'il préférait.

Et il aimait bien le fait qu'ils fassent tous ces efforts pour lui.

Et puis il avait un peu peur de vraiment résister à Steve, parce qu'il lui enverrait certainement Clint et une de ses flèches tranquillisantes. L'archer obéirait. Il adorait se cacher dans les plafonds et se promener dans les conduits de ventilation, si bien qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion de lui tirer dans le cul avec n'importe quelle arme, à partir du moment où Coulson ne lui hurlait pas dessus au final.

Alors il continuait de tomber dans le piège-à-Tony : un arabica, du bacon, des biscuits, une bonne discussion sur la technologie dernier cri qui se trouvait être toujours inférieure à celle de Stark Industries et un appareil électroménager qui avait tout à coup mystérieusement besoin d'être réparé.

Steve était en général envoyé pour lui rappeler de venir manger et tout se mettait en place à la suite.

Le grille-pain n'était pas content de ne pas être le centre d'attention, si bien que Tony décida de lui faire une petite mise à jour entre deux cuillères de salade de fruits, parce que quelqu'un, certainement Coulson, faisait réellement attention aux règles de nutrition que les médecins du SHIELD leurs avaient envoyées. Ils pensaient apparemment qu'ils allaient tous mourir d'un manque de vitamines ou du scorbut avant que Dr. Doom, Magneto ou Loki n'en finissent avec eux, donc, ouaip, salade de fruits.

Tony était presque sûr que leurs efforts étaient inutiles, mais lorsque leurs patients se voyaient régulièrement transformés en animaux de basse-cour ou en bonhommes de papier, se concentrer sur les petits détails devait être un vrai plaisir.

On se disputait au sujet de la liste de corvées autour de lui, comme quoi personne à part Steve ne faisait son travail. Surtout parce que Clint aimait emmerder Thor, qui se vexait très facilement si on suggérait qu'il laissait tomber l'équipe.

\- Ferme-la Clint, dit Natasha en buvant son thé. Et puis, même Steve n'a pas fait sa corvée « Câlinage de Stark » dimanche.

\- Stark était à Tokyo dimanche, fit remarquer Bruce. Et même nous, n'avons pas le droit de prendre un jet pour aller câliner Tony au Japon.

Tony grinça des dents et attrapa sa tablette.

\- De toute façon, je ne crois pas que le premier ministre japonais aurait apprécié cette démonstration d'affection, dit-il en essayant d'en faire une blague.

Il ouvrit les plans du grille-pain et se demanda s'il pouvait améliorer le chauffage.

\- Une corvée est une corvée, lâcha l'archer avec un sourire en coin. Steve, tu as échoué à ton rôle de leader. Tu n'as pas rempli tes fonctions.

\- Merci Clint. Je ne manquerai pas de le signaler dans mon prochain rapport, dit le blond en secouant la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. C'est si gentil de me rappeler mes responsabilités.

\- Je suis comme ça, que veux-tu, répondit l'autre en alignant des cubes de fruits sur un pic à brochettes. Et je maintiens, une corvée est une corvée, on doit tous y passer une fois de temps en temps. Va câliner Stark et le cocher sur la liste.

Tony leva sa fourchette dans leur direction.

\- Vous pouvez tous aller vous faire voir.

Il garda la tête baissée. Ouais, parce que s'il y avait quelque chose que son enfance pourrie lui avait apprise, c'était que l'affection, surtout physique, était une corvée désagréable qui devait être prévue à l'avance, ou du moins, tant que Tony était concerné.

La pièce devint soudainement si silencieuse qu'il put s'entendre respirer. Il leva la tête pour s'apercevoir que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui, écarquillés, le visage pâle, et une expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de Steve : l'air horrifié, comme si on l'avait frappé au ventre, comme s'il allait pleurer. Il avait fait la guerre, combattu des Nazis, et là, dans la cuisine des Avengers, Steve Rogers paraissait sur le point de pleurer.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que Tony réalisa qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

Il avait parlé à voix haute. Il venait d'énoncer cette horrible phrase pleine d'apitoiement sur soi, style « mon dieu je suis la personne la plus dérangée du monde », à HAUTE VOIX. Et ils avaient tous entendu.

Tous.

Mais c'était Steve qui le fixait d'un air blessé que Tony ne comprenait pas - il ne comprenait jamais - et tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment jusqu'ici, c'était ne pas complètement se ridiculiser devant lui. Une fois encore, il avait échoué.

Son cerveau s'activait tout seul, comme s'il redémarrait en mode sans échec : accès limité, paramètres simples, rien à penser, pas d'inquiétudes, instructions simples. Se lever, prendre la tasse de café, prendre la tablette, quitter la pièce.

Quelqu'un parlait, disait son nom, mais ce type de données n'était pas accepté à cet instant. Il n'avait pas la capacité de supporter les fichiers audio pour le moment, si bien qu'il repoussa la main qui essayait d'agripper son bras, peut-être un peu plus fort que de raison.

Progression linéaire.

Se lever. Tourner. Partir. Couloir. Escaliers. Atelier. Verrouiller porte. Parler à JARVIS, même sans écouter ses réponses. Seul le ton de sa voix, un peu différent de d'habitude, trahissait que l'IA savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, vraiment vraiment pas, mais Tony ne pouvait pas s'en charger maintenant. Il donna seulement les instructions par automatisme et continua sa route.

Il ne sut pas ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, peut-être un formatage complet ou un début de dépression nerveuse. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il était assis par terre, adossé à un mur de béton, la « tête » de Dummy posée sur ses genoux. Apparemment, il était en train de gratter un joint particulièrement sensible car le robot laissa échapper un bip et des bruits de rouages, s'étirant un peu plus.

Sa tablette était dans son autre main et, ouah, il avait été productif. Super. De l'ingénierie somnambule. Ça finissait toujours bien. Enfin, pour être honnête, ça finissait souvent par des nouveautés copyrightées et un bond des prix sur le marché, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Tony aimait ça pour autant.

Bon, très bien, il adorait ça. C'était toujours amusant d'analyser ce qu'il avait fait et se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu foutre.

Il ne lui restait presque plus de café et il était glacé. Il avait un peu peur de regarder l'heure, mais il était tout seul dans le labo et il avait dû réclamer sa musique à un moment ou un autre, parce qu'AC/DC formait un doux petit cocon de guitares hurlantes sous lesquelles se cacher. Il soupira, sa tête allant cogner contre le mur derrière, et il se demanda s'il pouvait vivre ici pour toujours.

\- Monsieur ? demanda JARVIS, d'une voix douce et calme.

\- Oui, je suis là, je suis de retour. Désolé.

Tony caressa le bras de Dummy, se rassurant au contact des lignes familières de la structure métallique. Il fallait qu'il pense à remplacer certains joints, ils n'allaient pas tarder à fatiguer et casser. Dummy poussa sa « tête » contre la main de son créateur, heureux d'avoir son attention.

\- Le Captain Rogers est dehors, et il est très perturbé. J'ai réussi à bloquer tous ses essais pour pénétrer l'atelier jusqu'à maintenant, mais il refuse de- Monsieur, si vous retombez dans votre catatonie, je demanderai à Dummy d'aller chercher l'extincteur, dit sèchement JARVIS, alors que Tony se laissait couler contre le mur.

\- Je ne- putain, je ne vais pas 'retomber dans ma catatonie', répliqua-t-il, sans pour autant se lever. Il est énervé à quel point ?

\- Il a essayé d'utiliser les codes d'accès du Colonel Fury. Donc je dirai extrêmement. J'imagine que je ne pourrai pas vous convaincre de le laisser entrer ?

\- N'essaie même pas.

Tony pouvait sentir la honte remonter dans sa gorge comme de la bile. Il régurgita, ignorant la pression qu'il ressentait dans son torse.

\- Ne… ne le laisse pas. Je dois, je dois faire quelque chose avant, je ne peux pas encore lui parler, j'ai des trucs à faire.

Il y eut une longue pause.

\- Je comprends, répondit finalement JARVIS. Je ferai de mon mieux Monsieur, mais à moins d'électrifier le clavier -

\- Non ! Non ne lui fais pas de mal.

Tony caressa Dummy une dernière fois avant de se lever. Ses jambes étaient engourdies, ce qui rendit la tâche amusante, vu qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il trébucha un peu, ses épaules cognant le mur et de l'autre côté de l'atelier, il sut que Steve l'avait vu car celui-ci se figea d'un coup.

L'ingénieur garda la tête baissée, faisant semblant de ne rien voir, les épaules basses, les yeux fixés sur sa tablette alors qu'il déambulait jusqu'au bureau le plus proche et s'assit à cheval sur un banc, le dos à la porte.

Il voulait se tourner, et oui, c'était une idée stupide, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait garder son masque jusque là, avec ce cerveau pourri et incapable. Mais il avait vraiment envie de se tourner. Voir si Steve parlait encore dans le vide. Il avait plus ou moins envie d'entendre ses mots.

\- Il ne fait que répéter « Merci mon Dieu », depuis que vous vous êtes levés, l'avertit JARVIS, et Tony jura longuement à haute voix. Il s'avère qu'il ne me croyait pas quand je lui disais que vous n'étiez pas blessé.

\- Ouais, enfin, je continue de PARLER quand je n'en ai pas l'intention, alors y'a des chances pour que je sois malade quand même, mais ça ne rentre peut-être pas dans la catégorie « blessé », en effet.

Tony lâcha sa tablette sur le banc, la fusillant du regard. Un jour, il trouverait un moyen de diagnostiquer son propre cerveau. Ou au moins enlever toute la partie libellée « sentiments ».

Ses épaules tombèrent alors qu'il se remettait au travail. Le travail c'était bien. Relaxant. Facile. Ça ne le faisait pas paniquer, ne l'inquiétait pas, ne lui mettait pas la honte. Il était en sécurité dans son atelier.

\- Monsieur !

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu'il reçut avant que le bruit du verre qui explose n'emplisse la pièce. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, tendant la main pour attraper quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qu'il pourrait utiliser comme arme, alors que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et que l'adrénaline montait en flèche.

Steve remit son bouclier sur son dos avant de passer à travers la vitre brisée.

Tony le fixa, bouche bée.

\- Tu es remonté chercher ton bouclier pour casser la vitre ? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

Steve jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

\- Ouaip, on dirait que c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. C'est ce que j'aurais du faire il y a une heure au moins, grogna-t-il, en avançant d'un pas lourd. JARVIS, baisse le volume s'il te plait.

\- JARVIS, ne- Tony soupira quand la musique s'arrêta. Super. Génial. Traître.

\- Ne t'acharne pas sur lui, dit sèchement Steve. Il t'a couvert tout ce temps, mais il est encore capable de reconnaître une défaite.

\- Traître, répéta l'ingénieur, en baissant les yeux sur sa tablette et se recroquevillant plus ou moins autour, sachant très bien qu'il était pathétique sans pour autant s'en soucier. Il entendit Steve s'arrêter à coté de lui, mais ne le regarda pas, ne bougea pas, ses doigts glissant simplement sur l'écran tactile.

Il l'entendit soupirer et placer son bouclier sur la table avant de s'asseoir derrière lui. Il lui fallut un moment pour s'apercevoir que le blond s'était installé à cheval sur le banc, dos à lui, sa colonne vertébrale en contact avec le dos voûté de Tony. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent assis en silence, dos à dos, regardant dans deux directions différentes, silencieux et immobiles.

\- Tu n'es pas une obligation, déclara Steve, ce qui fit tiquer Tony, partagé entre l'envie de nier ou de fuir. Non. Ne me fuis plus.

Il le sentit prendre une profonde inspiration, son dos pressé contre le sien.

\- J'ai tout foutu en l'air. Tu n'es pas une obligation, tu n'es pas une corvée, Tony.

\- Oui, bien sûr … on sait tous les deux que c'est faux, marmonna le brun dans sa barbe.

\- Arrête ça, dit Steve, d'une voix si triste et fatiguée que Tony s'en sentit coupable. J'ai tout foiré. Je m'en rends compte. C'est juste- Il marqua une pause, sa respiration accélérant un peu. Tu as deux façons d'être. Deux visages. Et je déteste plus ou moins ton visage public.

Tony tressaillit, son corps entier se crispant sous l'impact des mots, et Steve grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à un juron.

\- Non, non, je le déteste parce que tu dois mettre ce masque, parce que tu es obligé de le faire, parce que tu ne peux pas être, euh, toi-même.

\- Comme si ça avait jamais été une bonne chose que je sois moi.

Steve se figea.

\- Tu as dit ça à haute voix, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Tony ricana.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Oh. Oh, d'accord.

Il prit une inspiration, puis une autre.

\- Je ne dis jamais ce qu'il faut. Je ne sais jamais comment- Il trébucha sur ses paroles. Je sais qu'on t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Qu'on est énervants et agaçants, et que j'interviens tout le temps. Je sais que tu détestes ça quand je rôde ici. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi dans ton labo, j'essaie, j'essaie vraiment, mais tout ce que je réussis à faire c'est t'énerver, et ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je-

\- J'aime bien quand tu es dans mon labo, dit Tony, mais Steve ne sembla pas l'entendre.

\- Tu es toujours sur tes gardes et je déteste ça et je ne sais pas comment faire pour que ça change. Des fois tu as ce petit sourire faux sur les lèvres, comme si tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais ici, avec nous tous, c'est ton sourire pour le public et je le déteste.

Ses paroles résonnaient dans la pièce, son dos aussi dur que de la pierre derrière lui. Tony fit glisser un doigt rugueux sur l'écran de sa tablette.

\- C'est chez toi ici, nous ne sommes que des intrus et tu ne devrais pas avoir à arborer ce sourire ici. Et je voudrais en parler avec toi, en discuter ou te le faire comprendre mais je n'y arrive pas, parce que je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses. Alors je me retrouve à être toujours sur ton dos, à me plaindre, à t'embêter et je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me supportes.

\- Parce que tu es mon ami, dit Tony d'une voix douce. Et je n'ai pas à te supporter, Steve. Je t'aime bien.

Il chercha une façon de s'expliquer, désespéré, sans trop y parvenir.

\- Tu es mon ami. Je, euh, je n'en ai pas beaucoup.

Steve inspira d'un coup.

\- Un ami est là pour aider, pas pour entraver. Tu n'as rien fait de plus que, euh- Il marqua une nouvelle pause. Okay, écoute. Les Avengers étaient une équipe. Tu en as fait quelque chose de plus. Nous étions perdus.

Sa voix était douce, à peine audible, et ne sachant pas quoi faire, Tony se pressa contre le large dos du blond. L'autre homme était penché en avant, et sans réfléchir, Tony se pencha en arrière, suivant la courbe du dos de Steve en s'y appuyant, la tête posée sur son épaule.

\- Nous étions perdus, répéta Steve, ses mots vibrant à travers son corps, et il ferma les yeux. Et seuls. L'équipe était bonne, on travaillait bien, mais on se quittait à la fin de la journée pour rentrer chez nous tout seuls, fixer le plafond avec un regard vide et sentir les murs se refermer sur nous.

Il rit jaune, et bougea, sa voix désormais moins nette, comme s'il avait posé une main sur son visage.

\- Ou peut-être que ce n'était que moi.

\- Je n'arrêtais pas d'apporter des améliorations minimes à l'armure, avoua Tony, en soupirant. Comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit.

Steve prit une grande inspiration.

\- J'étais perdu, admit-il, difficilement. Seul. Et tu m'as offert un toit. Une maison. Où les gens me sourient, me parlent, me crient dessus et me traitent comme un être humain, pas comme un monstre de foire, ou un avantage ou un modèle. Un symbole. Seulement comme, eh bien, moi. Perdu, inutile et si incroyablement stupide parfois.

\- Arrête ! répliqua Tony, parce qu'il détestait entendre Steve parler de lui-même en ces termes. Tu n'es pas-

\- Si. Je le suis. Je l'étais. Peu importe. Je suis venu ici, tu m'as laissé venir ici, m'y a invité, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai eu une maison. Tu ne comprendras jamais ce que ça signifie pour moi, encore maintenant. Que je puisse faire une erreur sur le champ de bataille, ou rater quelque chose, échouer, ne pas réussir à utiliser ce satané micro-ondes et que je sois toujours le bienvenu ici, fit-il d'une voix tremblante. Que je puisse rentrer à la maison.

\- Tu as encore cassé le micro-ondes ? demanda Tony, avec un léger rictus.

\- C'était Thor. C'est ma version des faits et je m'y tiens.

Il bougea et ses muscles se tendirent dans le dos de Tony.

\- C'est pour ça que quand tu as parlé de 'réunion de famille', même si ce n'était pas dit sérieusement, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y penser. Oui, vous êtes une famille. Ma famille. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu depuis si longtemps. Je suis tellement content de vous connaître, vous tous.

Il ricana doucement sous cape.

\- Et on est tous tellement dérangés.

Tony acquiesça.

\- On devrait obtenir une réduction de groupe en thérapie. Voilà une réduc Groupon qui manque cruellement à notre société moderne.

\- Je vais faire comme si je comprenais, dit Steve en riant. Bref, quand Clint a écrit ça sur la liste, j'ai … Il se racla la gorge. C'était une excuse pour quelque chose que j'avais vraiment envie de faire, mais que tu ne me laisserais sûrement pas faire.

Il haussa les épaules, faisant bouger la tête de Tony.

\- J'aime bien te serrer dans mes bras.

Tony sentit son visage s'embraser. Pas comme ça, dit-il à son cerveau complètement débile. Pas comme ça. Il voulait dire enlacer dans le sens « amis », il ne voulait pas dire ça comme CA, cesse d'être aussi bizarre et flippant avec ton meilleur ami et équipier. C'est un comportement inacceptable. Putain de cerveau abruti, qui ramène tout au sexe. Et s'il venait de dire une de ces phrases à haute voix, il allait se trancher la langue.

Il marqua une pause. Nope. Rien, tout allait bien, son monologue intérieur resterait où il devait être pour une fois.

A haute voix, précautionneusement, il énonça :

\- Okay. Okay… ça me va.

\- Je ne veux pas être une obligation non plus, Tony. Tu n'as pas à te forcer, dit Steve, et quelque chose en lui se brisa.

Sans y penser, il se retourna, changeant de sens sur le banc et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Steve par derrière. Son torse se colla au dos du blond, alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte.

\- Si, je dois le faire, murmura-t-il quand Steve se figea.

Il y eut un long moment où ils ne firent que respirer, puis une main vint se poser sur celle de Tony, ses doigts chauds et sa prise ferme.

\- Merci, chuchota Steve, et il y avait tellement de gratitude dans ses mots que le brun eut envie d'en pleurer.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment, se réconfortant au contact de l'autre et de sa présence. Tony prit une grande inspiration.

\- Steve ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je garde les Roombas.

Cela eut le mérite de le faire rire chaleureusement, et Tony se détendit un petit peu.

\- Oh que non, répondit Steve, en lui jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule. Il sourit et l'ingénieur lui sourit en retour. Pas question que tu les gardes.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas les jeter dehors dans le froid de ce monde cruel ? Où ils seront tristes et seuls, sans leur famille Roomba aimante et leurs amis ? Sans Clint, qui les aiment tant qu'il a donné des noms à tous ces petits connards ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi cruel, Mr Rogers.

\- Si tu empêches le grille-pain de mettre le feu à n'importe quoi, on reparlera peut-être des bébés Roombas.

\- Des quoi ?

Tony le lâcha pour se mettre face à lui, le blond rougissant et honteux.

\- Les quoi Roombas ?

\- C'est comme ça que Clint les appelle ! C'est pas-

Steve grogna quand il lui sourit d'un air malicieux.

\- Bref, nous n'avons pas besoin de quatre-vingt sept Roombas à la tour.

\- Ma tour, mes Roombas ! chantonna Tony, en prenant Steve par les épaules. Désolé Cap, ce n'est pas une démocratie. Cette tour est gouvernée par une Starkocratie et mes mots font la loi.

Il tenta de paraître sévère. Steve haussa un sourcil, récoltant un soupir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours raison ?

\- C'est moins drôle que ce que tu crois. Je ne suis jamais invité aux fêtes sympas, répondit Steve, d'un air sérieux. Tony ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais fait une seule fois à cause de la liste.

\- Même le jour où j'ai fini couvert de liquide de transmission et de mousse d'extincteur ?

\- Même ce jour-là.

Comme d'un commun accord, ils se levèrent et prirent la direction de l'étage. Steve lui jeta un regard alors qu'ils approchaient des escaliers l'un à côté de l'autre, le blond avec son bouclier, Tony avec sa tablette.

\- Comment c'est arrivé d'ailleurs ?

\- Dummy, Calcifer et Clint, dit Tony, comme si ça expliquait tout, et à en juger par le sourire de Steve, c'était sûrement le cas.

\- Ah. C'est pour ça qu'il y avait un avertissement officiel collé au grille-pain ce matin ?

\- La paperasse a dû finir par remonter oui. Le plus impressionnant, c'est que Coulson a réussi à faire signer un rapport disciplinaire à Fury au sujet d'un grille-pain. Imagine la conversation. Moi j'y arrive pas, constata Tony. A moins qu'il l'ait glissé dans un tas de rapports à signer.

\- Tony ?

\- Oui ?

Steve marqua une pause.

\- A mon avis, Coulson s'est contenté de poser le dossier devant Fury et de dire « Le grille-pain a dépassé les bornes. ». Si Fury ne l'avait pas signé, il aurait été obligé d'en discuter. En le signant, il pouvait continuer à faire comme si on était pas tous cinglés.

\- C'est vrai qu'il avale les antiacides par poignées, fit remarquer Tony en souriant.

\- En réalité, dit Coulson, du haut des escaliers, les faisant sursauter tous deux, c'est le directeur Fury lui-même qui a lancé la sanction disciplinaire. Et Stark ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiii ? répondit Tony, un pied levé, prêt à se précipiter dans son labo, même s'il n'était plus protégé maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de vitres, merci beaucoup Captain America, et maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était plutôt sexy, et Coulson était-il encore en train de parler ?

\- Vos Roombas se sont échappés du département de recherche et développement, ils cherchent à pénétrer les bureaux.

Tony y réfléchit une seconde.

\- Premièrement, j'aime mes Roombas. Deuxièmement, il y a des cris ? demanda-t-il à Coulson.

\- Tellement de cris…

Tony regarda Steve, qui secouait la tête.

\- Rassemblement.

Souriant, il dévala les escaliers.

\- JARVIS, prépare l'armure et lâche les chiens !


End file.
